ChimChim, Mommy, and Ballon
by DescajinseokKIM237
Summary: Kim Jimin (3) putra semata wayang Kim Namjoon (25) ingin punya mommy namun Namjoon menganggap lelucon niat putra kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Kim Seokjin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Jimin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu, ntal jadi mommy Chimchim/
1. Chapter 1

_**Title :**_ _ **Chimchim, Mommy and Ballon (BTS Ver)**_

 **Author :** **DescajinseokKIM237**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast :** **BTS Member and KPOP artis**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning :** **REMAKE dari Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon (Kyumin-Taemin Ver).** **Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Kim Jimin** **(3) putra semata wayang Kim Namjoon (25) hanya ingin punya mommy namun** **Namjoo** **n sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putra kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan** **Kim Seokjin** **(17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu** **Jimin** **yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu** **Chimchim** **, ntal** **Chimchim** **jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

:: _ **Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon::**_

 **Chapter 1: Keinginan Jimin**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki tergesa seakan larian itu menggema dari arah lift di wilayah sebuah Agency entertainment terkenal seseoul ini. Langkah kecil itu semakin terasa. Berlari dengan cepat dan sang empunya langkah mulai mendobrak pintu dengan keras

"Daddyyy" suara pria kecil nan cempreng itu seketika menggema dalam sebuah ruangan. Pantat namja kecil itu nampak berayun keberatan Pampers. Ruangan khusus berbentuk studio untuk seorang produser music. Orang yang dipanggil daddy pun segera menghampiri anak kecil nan lucu itu lalu membawanya kegendongannya. Sebelum menurunkan anaknya yang sedikit meronta.

"Dady, Chimchim cudah becal. Jangan digendong lagi. Maluu" gerutu bocah itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Orang yang tak lain adalah Kim Namjoon ini menatap gemas pada putra semata wayangnya, Kim Jimin atau yang akrab di panggil Chimchim.

"Kim Namjoon adalah salah satu producer di Big Hit Entertainment. Salah satu Agency Hip Hop terbesar di Korea Selatan. Banyak sekali artis kenamaan yang dilahirkan dari Agency ini. Sebut saja Rapper August D yang kini memasuki kancah International dengan Lagu terbarunya Mic Drop. Juga ada Ruch Randa dan JeIHop, duo HipHop yang selalu membawa lagu-lagu Rap dengan Dance yang memukau.

"Sekolahnya bagaimana? Seru?" Bocah kecil itu mengangguk sembari melempar tasnya asal ke sofa. Jimin menghampiri Namjoon yang duduk di depan komputer besarnya. Namjoon menggeser kertas-kertas yang telah dia tulis beberepa bait untuk lagu baru para artisnya. Jimin mengmbil posisi nyaman bersandar di dada bidang Namjoon.

"Hari ini diantar sama siapa?" tanya Namjoon memulai interaksi dengan puteranya yang terkantuk-kantuk saat rambutnya dielus/

"Cama Chindong Ahjuci. Chindong Ahjuci juga antal Taemini Hyung, Jongin, Cungwoon dan teman-teman Chim chim lainnya naik Tayo" Ujar anak itu kembali mengingat Shindong Ahjusshi salah satu karyawan di Playgroup yang memang bertugas mengantarkan anak-anak kerumahnya.

"Sudah bilang makasih ke Shindong Ahjussi karena mengantar Jimin pulang?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Cudah dad! Oh iya, Dad~~" Jimin membalik badannya kearah Namjoon. Namjonn nampak heran dengan tingkah Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Dad, kata teman-teman Chimchim,kalna Chimchim tidak puna mommy, Chimchim anak halam." Chimchim melihat wajah ayahnya dengan matanya yang polos. Sedangkan sang Daddy hanya bisa membatu mendengarkan sang anak menceritakan kisahnya selama di playgroupnya tadi. Sungguh dia merasa marah. Anaknya yang masih berusia 3 tahun itu malah di cap dengan kurang ajarnya dari temannya sebagai anak haram

"Jimini bukan anak haram. Jimin anak Daddy, jadi Jimin gak boleh bilang begitu lagi., arra?" Tangannya menyentil hidung Jimin pelan. Lalu Namjoon kembali membalik badan sang anak. Nampak tak kuasa untuk menatap mata polos anaknya itu.

"Alaseo Daddy. Tapi halam itu apa? Apatah matanan? Enak?" Namjoon yang awalnya marah dengan kata haram sontak tertawa saat anaknya dengan polosnya malah mengira haram adalah sebuah makanan terle bih wajah anaknya yang tanpa dosa itu menatapnya dengan penasaran. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sedikit kedipan yang membuat sang Daddy tak bisa tidak mencium buah hatinya. Anaknya ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Dasar gembul, makanan saja di pikirannya. Sudah ah daddy gak mau bahas ini lagi. Mending daddy bahas putra daddy yang pintar ini" Namjoon menciumi Jimin dengan gemas. Sungguh Jimin adalah putranya yang sangat berharga untuknya. Sedikit tertohok di ulu hatinya saat mendengar kata haram. Karena sejatinya Jimin bukanlah anak haram untuknya meski dia terlahir karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"Ca, Irreona.. pekerjaan daddy sudah selesai. Kita pulang ne chagi" Namjoon yang sedari tadi meninggalkan Jimin bermain sendirian di sofa karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum maksimal selesainya itu mulai meraih tangan Jimin yang tertidur disana. Jimin membuka bola matanya pelan. Dan mendapati sang daddy yang tersenyum disana.

"Daddy!" teriak Jimin seraya memeluk leher Namjoon. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasan Jimin yang akan memeluk leher sang daddy. Namjoon hanya terkekeh kecil lalu membawa sang anak menelusuri koridor kantor Agencynya menuju parkiran untuk segera berlabuh di rumah nya yang indah nan megah itu.

Jam mulai menunjuk angka 5 saat samar-samar langit menampakkan lukisan orange yang membentak. Namjoon menatap langit itu sebentar dari mobilnya. Senja. Entah mengapa dia sangat menyukai senja hari. Senja yang membuatnya bahagia dan terluka disaat yang bersamaan. Senja yang membuat dia kini bersama dengan Jimin, Putra semata wayangnya.

"Daddy, Chimchim penen puna mommy" dan disetiap senja pulalah Jimin selalu mengatakan keinginannya. Mommy. Namjoon tau anaknya terlalu dini untuk hidup hanya dengannya. Tapi takdir terlah mempermainkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga dia harus menerima kenyataan itu entahkah terpaksa ataukah mengikhlaskannya. Yang jelas bagi Namjoon kini dirinya cukup bahagia berdua saja dengan Jimin mengisi hidupnya yang berat ini.

"Kenapa pengen mommy? Apa Jimin gak cukup punya daddy?" Tanya Namjoon dibalik kemudi mobilnya. Jimin terlihat memberengut sebentar namun matanya yang bulat itu meredup sedu. Bohong kalau Namjoon tak melihatnya

"Jimin penen tayak Taemin hyungie, puna mommy. Bial Heechul jumma cuka malah-malah, teliak-teliak tapi chul jumma cayang ama Taemin hyung. Kata teman Chimchim puna mommy itu enak. Dicayang , di poppo cebelum bobo, pacti bikin cenang deh. Daddy, mommy kemana cih? Kata concengnim cemua olang lahil dali pelut mommy. Maca Chimchim lahil di pelut Daddy cih. Emang bica? Daddy tidak cantik cepelti Chul Jumma"

Namjoon tergelak. Awalnya dia begitu sedih meresapi kata-kata Jimin kali ini. Memang setiap senja Jimin sering mempertanyakan soal mommynya namun setiap kali Namjoon menanyakan apakah dia gak cukup punya daddy dengan semangat Jimin akan mengatakan cukup dengan keras dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Namun sepertinya Jimin kali ini mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sang daddy. Namjoon paham, Jiminnya iri dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Terlebih kepada Taemin keponakannya. Anak dari hyungnya.

"Hahahaha... Kau ini mana bisa daddy mengandung dirimu. Memangnya Jimin pengen punya mommy yang seperti apa?" Tanya Namjonn menatap lama anaknya. Memanfaatkan lampu merah yang kini menyala. Jimin terlihat sangat imut dengan baju biru dan celana lorengnya. Jangan lupa botol air minum pororo yang tergantung dilehernya.

Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon menatap balik Namjoon dengan semangat. Mata bulatnya yang tadi redup kini mulai berbinar.

"Chimchim penen punya mommy yang cantik~" Matanya mulai menyelami alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengekspresikan hayalan di otaknya mengenai rupa mommy idamannya. Dan Namjoon? Hanya kembali mengemudikan mobilnya saat di rasa sang anak hanyut dalam mommy impiannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dilain tempat disebuah bangunan gedung yang besar dengan ratusan remaja namja menyampirkan tas dibahu dengan seragam mulai keluar satu persatu. Mereka keluar sambil sesekali bercengkrama dengan para teman sepulangnya. meski lelah namun mereka senang karena para tempat tidur favorit mereka telah menanti.

Bulletprof Boy Scout High School

Dari gerbang telah tertulis besar nama sekolah swasta yang terkenal itu. Sekolah khusus pria yang memiliki kuantitas dan kualitas yang tinggi dalam dunia pendidikan. Baik dalam pendidikan formal maupun nonformal. Sekolah ini selalu menetaskan bibit-bibit unggul yang dapat dilihat dari banyaknya piala yang telah mereka kumpulkan dalam satu ruangan yang besar.

Disalah satu ruangan besar lebih kecil dari aula terlihat beberapa namja yang masih betah dengan beberapa peralatan. Sepertinya disaat semua orang sudah berlari menuju tempat tidur mereka masih duduk tenang mengerjakan beberapa hal. Ada yang sibuk memegang kertas sambil bergaya seolah-olah mereka melakukan hal yang ada dalam kertas itu. Ada yang asyik membuat beberapa benda untuk keperluan dekorasi. Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?

Mungkin dengan sebuah tulisan diatas pintu cukup meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah ruangan untuk ekstrakulikuler drama. Sepertinya kertas yang beberapa orang pegang adalah naskah untuk sebuah drama yang mungkin akan ditampilkan.

"Dimana bocah itu?" seorang namja dengan postur tinggi yang tidak cukup tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu mengalahkan para yeoja itu melayangkan pertanyaan saat melihat objek yang seharusnya ada ditempat ini tak didapatinya

"Bocah itu sedang mengepas pakaian bersama Sandeul, Baro dan Taehyung, ketua" namja yang terlihat sibuk menghapal naskah itu tadi yang menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang disebut nya tadi sebagai ketua.

"Semoga bocah tua itu tak melakukan kesalahan saat pertunjukan nanti. Sungguh aku masih meragukan bocah itu. Jungkookie apa tak bisa kau saja yang menjadi Victoria?" Tanyanya kepada namja dengan rambut coklatnya yang asyik meminum susu pisangnya. namja yang disebut ketua dengan name tag Min Yoongi mengelus pelipisnya pelan. Terlihat dia masih meragukan sesorang yang mereka sebut 'bocah tua'

"Ya seperti yang kita tau ketua, cuman dia satu-satunya yang cocok memainkan karakter Victoria itu. Jungkook tidak cocok memainkannya. Sosok Victoria kurang cantik jika diperankan oleh Jungkook yang lebih cocok menjadi Stephanie. Kita sudah membahas itu sebelumnya ketua"

Dari arah ruang ganti berdiri namja lainnya yang bersedekap memandang jahil kearah Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook memandang ketus kearah Namja yang baru saja mengatainya Jelek. Hey Kurang cantik sama dengan Jelekkan? Namja yang memakai kacamata berframe putih itu berjalan pelan sambil tetap bersedekap. Diraihnya kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh Hoseok , namja penghapal naskah. Membentangkannya dihadapan Yoongi.

"Victoria adalah yeoja miskin yang memiliki hati yang kaya. Sangat lembut dan juga ramah. Matanya yang indah. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rambut tergerai bergelombang. Bibir yang tebal berwarna pink itu mengundang siapaun untuk tersenyum kearahnya. Kulitnya putih seputih susu yang berkilau dan cemerlang. Dengan tubuh yang ramping seakan menutupi bahwa dia hanyalah yeoja penjual susu yang hidup sebatang kara dalam gubuknya. Kau lihatkan Yoongi hyung, Jungkooki tak cukup cantik untuk menjadi Victoria" jelas namja berkacamata yang bila dilirik dari name tag nya bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Yaa! Memangnya kamu setampan apa sampai menghinaku Hah!" gerutu namja penyuka susu pisang, Jeon Jungkook, siswa termuda di antara mereka. Menatap nyalang kearah Taehyung yang hanya membalas remeh Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau memang cocok untuk menjadi Stephanie, Kookie kau suka menggerutu" ujar namja dengan senyum menawannya itu mengambil tempat diantara Jungkook dan Taehyung yang akan memulai pertengkaran mereka.

"Huh, diam kau, Hobi Hyung. Minggir hyung, biar aku memukul namja kurang ajar itu hyung. Seenaknya menjelekkan orang" kata Jungkook kepada Hoseok yang hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Malah kini meminum susu pisang Jungkook.

" Tapi kalian yakin? aku meragu" Si ketua menatap pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan drama dan kamar pakaian. Terdengar suara berisik dari dalamnya. Nampak celotehan-celotehan yang tentu Yoongi yakini membuat Sandel sakit kepala didalam sana.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa hyung. Kita sudah merapatkan ini sebelumnya kan?" Taehyung mengambil tempat di samping Hoseok. Sesekali mengganggu si termuda yang dia yakini akan mengamuk sebentar lagi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin pementasan kita gagal karena bocah itu" keluh Yoongi dengan nada sedikit err pasrah.

"Bahkan orang yang kau sebut bocah itu adalah orang yang lebih tua darimu Yoongi hyung. Dia orang yang 'Spesial'" kata Hoseok yang diangguki beberapa teman mereka

"Yah dan jangan lupakan penulis naskah kita adalah orang yang hebat. Aku masih bingung mengapa kau pilih drama yang mengharuskan beberapa dari kita menjadi yeoja Taehyung-ah?" Tanya Yoongi kepada Taehyung

"Aku hanya ingin drama yang beda" kata Taehyung. Matanya sesekali melirik ke satu arah tanpa disadari yang lainnya.

"Lalu dimana bocah itu? Aku harus melihatnya memakai kostum buatan Heechul hyung. Nyonya Kim itu benar-benar memerasku hanya karena gaun itu" gerutu Yoongi

"Sabarlah Hyung. Lagian harta keluargamu tak akan habis cuman karena gaun itu. Ini semua demi pertunjukan drama kita, Victory of Victoria" Support Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Aku harap bocah itu dapat segera kemari" pasrah Yoongi

Dan suasana hening kembali kecuali Taehyung yang tengah asyik menggoda Jungkook di sebelah Hoseok. Dan Hoseok yang juga menggoda si Maknae.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara hentakan kaki membuat mereka yang ada diruangan drama menoleh kearah suara. Mereka mengamati dari arah arah bawah. Sepasang kaki nan ramping dibalut high heels berwarna peach. Setelah nya sebuah gaun berenda menjuntai kebawah. Gaun putih yang dikelilingi oleh renda berwarna pink itu terlihat sangat manis dengan aksen pita berwarna peach dibagian dadayang cukup mengembung. Apalagi gaun itu hanya diberi tali kecil menyerupai pita. Gaun yang panjang itu sungguh membawa aksen putri kerajaan di negeri dongeng.

Dan selanjutnya yang mereka dapat adalah leher jenjang dengan kalung berpermata putih. Indah sekali. Naik lagi yang didapati adalah sebuah rambut coklat bergelombang.

" Eh ? RAMBUT?" ujar mereka kompak. Dan—

""Huwaaaa SETAN!" Teriak beberapa orang membabi buta. Bagaimana tidak. Orang yang mereka kagumi tadi ternyata hantu tak memiliki muka. Hanya rambut. Hoseok yang terkenal sangat penakut memeluk Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mengapit dirinya.

"HUWAAAA! UMMAA!" Teriakan paling kencang malah datang dari arah sang setan

"Mana setannya.. mana? Huwaaaaa Jin takut!" sang setan berlari memeluk Yoongi yang cukup syok.

"Jin Hyung?!" Tanya mereka heran. Yah setan yang memeluk Yoongi itu lalu membuka rambut yang menutupi mukanya. Dan saja raut muka ketakutan masih ada diwajahnya

" Uhukk.. uhukkk. Ya ampun Jin Hyung, kau membuatku tersedak uhuk uhuk" Jungkook menepuk dadanya yang sakit karena terkejut.

"Jin Hyung kenapa memasang wig didepan? Bukannya sudah ku katakana wig itu sebagai rambut pengganti makanya ditaruh diatas rambut" kata Taehyung setelah mereka melepaskan rasa ketakutan mereka

" Mianhe Tae, Jin lupa hehehe" dan hanya cengiran yang bisa di berikan oleh seorang yang dipanggil 'Jin' itu.

"YAAAA..JINNN KENAPA KAU SUDAH KABUR!" teriakan Sandeul menggema dari dalam ruang pengepas pakaian.

"Kau meninggalkan Sandeul hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Habis dia asyik pacaran sama Baro. Jin jadi lupa kalau harus keluar bareng Sandeul" Jin memandangi teman-temannya yang hanya bisa menganga saja melihat tingkah Jin.

"Aigoo.. Sampai kapan Jin Hyung akan sering lupa hm? Sepertinya penyakit pelupamu itu mulai bertambah parah" kata Hoseok sedikit ketus. Ya dia masih kesal karena Jin tadi berubah menjadi setan tadi

" Mian Hoseokie.." Jin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Bukan salahnya juga sih dia suka lupa. Bawaan dari orok.

" WOW gaun rancangan desainer galak itu memang keren!" celetuk Jungkook kagum. Sedari tadi dia sibuk mengamati Jin, dan mereka pun turut mengamati Jin dalam keadaan wajar. Wignya telah terpasang rapi. Dan

"Perfecto!" kata Yoongi dengan keras. Dia tersenyum melihat jelmaan Jin dihadapannya. Ya saat ini yang disajikan dihadapannya adalah seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat manis. Dan polos. Terlebih sangat cantik.

"Apa ku bilang, Jin Hyung memang yang paling cantik menjadi Victoria. Aku tak salah memilih tokohkan" Kata Taehyung membanggakan pilihannya

" Bisa-bisa nama sekolah kita Bulletprof Boy Scout High School berubah menjadi Girls Generation High School gara-gara Jin Hyung" gerutu Hoseok dengan senyum simpul

"Apakah aku cantik?" Tanya Jin penasaran melihat ekspresi pengen ngeces dari teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja Jin Hyung. Andai saja Pundakmu tidak selebar samudera maka mungkin saja kau akan terpilih menjadi miss korea. Kalaupun kau juga itu yeoja asli bukan jejadian kayak ini" canda Hoseok. Dan mereka pun tertawa mendengarnya

"Aku harus melihat dicermin" kata Jin semangat menuju ruangan latihan yang memiliki dinding kaca diikuti oleh yang Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jangan tanyakan kemana yang lainnya , karena sebelum Jin keluar mereka berpamitan pulang jadi hanya ada mereka saat ini.

"Kyaaaaa…. " teriak Jin girang saat mendapati pantulan dirinya dicermin

"Aku CANTIKK~~~" Sepertinya Jin terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dia masih saja melihat dirinya dicermin. Melakukan banyak gaya.

ildeohagi Ileun Gwiyomi  
Ideohagi Ineun Gwiyomi  
Samdeohagi Sameun Gwiyomi  
Gwigwi Gwiyomi Gwigwi Gwiyomi  
Sadeohagi Sado Gwiyomi  
Odeohagi Odo Gwiyomi  
Yukdeohagi Yugeun Jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok Gwiyomi Nan Gwiyomi

Jin masih saja asyik didepan cermin bahkan kini dia menggoyangkan badannya. Membuat gesture angka dengan jari dan berekspresi imut melantunkan lagu anak-anka yang biasa dinyanyikan di TK. Gwiyomi dia itu kini anak high school. Ya Tuhan. Sungguh anak itu imut sekali.

"Lihatlah kalian. Tak salah kan aku memanggilnya bocah" ujar Yoongi dengan ekspresi muak melihat tingkah Jin dihadapannya

" Sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kita berkemas dan pulang. Sudah jam 6" kali ini Taehyung yang angkat bicara

"Jin hyung berhenti bercermin kita akan pulang" teriak Jungkook memanggil Jin

" Ne.. ne.. tunggu. Jin foto dulu"

Klik

Satu jepretan terakhir Jin dengan senyum memukau serta tangan berbentuk V sebelumnya akhirnya dia berlari ke ruangan ganti menuju sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aishh,, Jin memang Kyeopta" ujarnya kepedean

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brummm

Suara mesin mobil memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Tuan Kim menggendong si tuan muda Kim keluar dari mobilnya karena tuan muda itu sedang ingin bermanja-manja

"Jadi Jimin hanya pengen mommy yang cantik?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ee'ehem" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya semangat

"Kalau begitu ayo pilih mommy" kata Namjoon membawa Jimmin kekamarnya. Setelah memandikan anaknya, duo Kim ini terlihat bersantai sambil duduk di ruang Tv. Menunggu maid menyelesaikan keperluan untuk makan malam.

"Daddy, mommy buat Chimchim mana?" Tanya Jimin menagih ucapan Namjoon tadi. Namjoon hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan pada anaknya sebuah majalah wanita.

"Nah, Jimin pilih saja mommy yang ada disitu" kata Namjoon terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi anaknya yang tadi kebingungan kini malah semangat sekali. Seakan ada kobaran api yang membakar semangatnya yang membara.

Jimin merebut majalah itu. Dia memandang satu persatu wajah yeoja yang ada dalam majalahnya

"Yang ini namanya Kim Taehee cantikkan dia. Nah yang ini nih mommy yang cocok untuk Taemin namanya Song Hye Gyo, dia idola Daddy" Jimin hanya memandang daddynya sengit

' _Daddy genit'_ gerutu Jimin dalam hati

"Jeyek" Komentar Jimin pelan

"Yaa! Dia ini cantik Jimin. Nanti kau juga akan mengakui kecantikan mereka" tunjuk Namjoon kearah yeoja yang dalam majalah

"Huu. Daddy boong. Katana penen liatin mommy. Ini tan altis butan mommy Jimin." Jimin merajuk karena tau ditipu oleh daddynya. Gen kepintaran Kim emang terjamin kualitasnya.

"Tapi kalau Jimin pilih mommy disini nanti daddy bakalan jadiin dia mommy beneran" kata Namjoon. Ya dia akan menikahi yeoja yang ditunjuk putrinya dengan sedikit kekuasaan dia hanya ingin memberikan seorang ibu yang diinginkan anaknya. Dia hanya ingin anaknya bahagia.

"Jimin nda mau mommy yang di majalah. Mimin mau mommy acli butan dali majalah apalagi altis." Jimin membuang majalah itu kasar. Dan Namjoon hanya bisa menatap anaknya waspada.

"Tapi mommy aslinya Jimin udah gak ada" ujar Namjoon memberi kan pengertian.

"Kalau begitu bial Chimchim yang nyali mommy untuk daddy cendili. Chimchim nda mau mommy yang dali majalah. Nda ada yang cantik cemuanya jeyek. Bedaknya tebal. Bibilna penuh dalah hhiii" Jimin bergidik ngeri mengingat foto salah satu artis dengan lipstick tebal yang dikira Jimin adalah darah. Dasar bocah 3 tahun.

"Haha kau ini. Memangnya bisa nyariin mommy untuk daddy. Nanti piliha Jimin jelek-jelek lagi hahaha" Namjoon tertawa keras. Dia hanya menganggap lelucon ucapan anaknya soal mencari Istri untuknya.

' _Anak 3 tahun bisa apa mencari istri untukku._ _Ji_ _min sungguh menggemaskan'_ gumam Namjoon dalam hati

"BICA!" teriak Jimin. Merasa disepelekan Jimin menyanggupi ucapan Namjoon.

"Nanti daddy liat cendili, mommy pilihan Chimchim itu cantki, baik ati, lamah, copan, lutu, poto'na ddaebaklah" ujar Jimin semangat sembari mengangkat kedua jempolnya yang bantet. Namjoon mengangkat Jimin ke pangkuannya dan tertawa keras. Jimin memandang kesal sang Daddy.

"Sebelum cari Mommy, Jimin harus rajin minum susu biar jari-jarinya tumbuh" Namjoon mengangkat telunjuk jimin di gigitnya karena gemas.

"Daddy joloookk. Tangan Chimchim jangan dimakan Daddy" Jimin menaiki perut sang ayah menatap langsung ke wajah Namjoon sembari mencubiti pipi Namjoon karena kesal

"Aduduh.. Jimin ini pipi Daddy nanti melar. Daddy nanti jadi tidak tampan lagi dong" namun sang anak hanya membalas sengit.

"Bial daddy jeyek. Jadi cuman Chimchim yang tampan"

"Kamu bantet sayang." Ledek Namjoon

"Huwee Daddy, Chimchim nda banteeet" seru jimin tak terima.

" Hahaha" dan Namjoon lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa sambil menciumi pipi anaknya gemas.

"Carikan daddy seorang mommy yang bisa membahagiakanmu baby" kata Namjoon sebelum beranjak menemani sang anak untuk tidur. Sedangkan Jimin malah sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk mendapatkan mommy baru.

"Becok, Chimchim haluc cali mommy balu. Ayo Chimchim, Chimchim pacti !" Ujar Jimin semangat sembari menyemangati dirinya sebelum memejamkan matanya..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong yeorebun ^^

Halo semua, saya bawa cerita lama saya yang saya kemas dalam BTS versi. FF Originalnya adalah Kyumin dan Baby Taemin dalam _Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon_ yang ada di Babybluebunny137. Akun itu saya lupa email dan pass nya kkkk~~ Apa ada yang sudah baca versi kyuminnya? ^^

Nah kali ini saya bawa versi Namjin dengan Baby Jimin. Suka aja kalau liat Namjoon bareng Jimin, kayak bapak anak sekali. Jin juga kalau udah bareng Jimin Jungkook suka lupa umur. Nah karena ini saya remake, maka akan ada yang tidak sama dengan Mommy boy. Ada beberapa alur yang akan saya ubah. Feel dari Kyumin ke Namjinnya juga akan senatural mungkin gak sama. saya suka dua Couple ini. Jadi, selamat menikmati dan penuhi kotak reviewnya yah.. hehehe..

Bdw, jangan lupa Vote BTS di MAMA. ^^

See you in next chapter ^^

Remake: 05 Oktober 2017. 23:14

 **DescajinseokKIM237**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title :**_ _ **Chimchim, Mommy and Ballon (BTS Ver)**_

 **Author :** **DescajinseokKIM237**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast :** **BTS Member and KPOP artis**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning :** **REMAKE dari Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon (Kyumin-Taemin Ver).** **Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Kim Jimin** **(3) putra semata wayang Kim Namjoon (25) hanya ingin punya mommy namun** **Namjoo** **n sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putra kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan** **Kim Seokjin** **(17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu** **Jimin** **yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu** **Chimchim** **, ntal** **Chimchim** **jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

:: _ **Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon::**_

 **Chapter 2: Ballon dan Mommy**

Happy Sunday…..

Jimin begitu semangat di hari ini. Hari minggu pertanda libur. Namun baginya hari ini sungguh penting karena dia ingin mencari mommy yang sesuai kriterianya. Dia tak ingin daddynya benar-benar menikahi ahjuma-ahjuma dalam majalah. Cantik menurut Jimin berbeda dengan klasifikasi sang daddy yang menilai cantik dari kesexyan namun cantik menurut Jimin adalah saat Jimin melihatnya Jimin merasa nyaman dan tentram. Mommy yang seperti itulah yang di inginkannya. Daddynya terlalu payah dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Entah seperti apa rupa asli mommy Jimin. Semoga dia juga Cantik seperti Kriteria Jimin..

"Happy cunday daddy!" Jimin yang masih memakai piyama turun keruang makan untuk sarapan. Sudah ada nasi goreng yang lezat memanggil perut kecilnya untuk segera terisi.

"Ne happy Sunday Son! Wah anak daddy sepertinya semangat sekali hari ini. Ada apa hem?" Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah putranya itu. Yah putranya itu sungguh sangat bersemangat bahkan makan pun tergesa begitu. Di bersihkannya mulut Jimin yang berceceran nasi. Dan menyongsorkan susu untuk diminum anaknya.

"Pelan-pelan. Daddy tak akan mengambil makananmu." meski sudah diperingati tapi Jimin malah ngeyel dengan memakan makanannya lebih cepat. Dasar bocah!

"Dad. Chimchim mau main di taman boleh? Chimchim bocan di lumah." Jimin memandang Namjoon penuh harap. Dia sungguh ingin pergi ketaman untuk segera menjalankan misi perdananya.

"Tapi daddy tidak bisa menemanimu Son. Daddy harus menyelesaikan tugas daddy. Jadi minggu depan saja ne?" Namjoon mencoba menawar. Jimin terlihat kesal.

'Ish kalau minggu depan, lencana Chimchim bica gagal.' batin Jimin

"Hali ini dad. Kata Cungwoon, banyak kupu-kupu kalau hali ini. Chimchim penen liat. Kupu-kupu tan cantik. Daddy ayo ke taman. Pewisss!" Taemin mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya didepan dada. Matanya mengedip dan bibirnya maju beberapa centi. Baby Jimin sedang merayu rupanya. Namjoon terkekeh melihat putranya itu. Jimin dan segala keinginannya yang harus segera di kabulkan. Sungguh Namjoon lemah atas Jimin.

"Aduh bagaimana yah, daddy tidak bisa. Atau bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Chul jumma dan Taemin Hyung?" kata Namjoon. Pekerjaannya saat ini sulit ditinggalkan. Hari ini dia harus mendengar sampel lagu yang dikirim dari salah satu temannya.

"Oke Daddy cama Chul jumma dan Taemin hyung juga tak papa. Jimin malah cenang!" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ah Daddy, apa bica ajak Key unni?" Jimin melihat Namjoon. Key adalah kakak Taemin, keponakan Namjoon

"Nuna sayang. Key Nuna. Kenapa malah Key Unni?" Namjoon mengoreksi ucapan Jimin. Anaknya itu memang bukan hanya cadel dan belepotan dalam berbicara tapi kadang dia salah dalam menyebut orang. Bahkan selama seminggu Jimin yang saat itu mulai belajar berbicara malah menyebut Namjoon sebagai Halaboeji bisa dibayangkan betapa gondoknya Namjoon saat itu. Dia juga sudah mengajar anaknya menyebut dirinya appa tapi rupanya Jimin menyukai sebutan daddy untuknya. Terdengar keren sih. Apalagi umurnya juga masih muda 25 tahun. Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia kini telah mempunyai anak.

"Eh Nuna makcud Chimchim. Hehe mian daddy"

"Iya. Tapi tidak boleh begitu lagi yah son. Panggil Key itu Nuna. Key kan kakak perempuan. Ara. Anak daddy itu kan pintar"

"Nde dad. daddy telpon Chul jumma. Chimchim mau pelgi cekalang" perintah Jimin

"Kau itu. Ada apa sih ? kenapa malah mendesak sekali untuk ketaman. Mencurigakan. Disana Jangan makan permen banyak-banyak gigi Chimchim nanti habis dimakan ulat. Oke" Namjoon mencubit pipi Jimin yang memberengut.

"Kalau dua pelmen bica dad?" Jimin menawar. Dia tadi sudah membayangkan memakan permen strawberry dan vanilla.

"Satu saja sayang.. daddy tidak mau bawa kamu ke dokter gigi lagi. Arra? Janji dulu atau tidak sama sekali"

Jimin menatap Namjoon lalu mengangguk lesu. Namjoon lantas menekan nomor telpon lalu menunggu telepon itu tersambung. Sementara itu Jimin malah berlari untuk mandi dan segera bersiap.

..

..

..

..

..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nah Jin Hyung dengar baik-baik yah. Ini perlengkapan yang belum dibeli. Ingat aku sudah mencatat alamatnya. Kalau Hyung lupa lihat buku ini ne. Jungkook akan menggantungkan dilehermu. Jangan lupa singgah ke café Rain. Aku sudah memesan makan siang disana. Tinggal Hyung ambil saja. café Rain di dekat Taman Butterfly. Segera kesini kalau semuanya sudah lengkap. Ingat ini uangnya. Naik taxi saja" Sandeul terlihat memberikan panduan kepada Jin yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin dilihat dari name tagnya. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya memandang Yoongi dengan menganga.

Baru kali ini dia dipercaya untuk berjalan jauh dari sekolah. Sendiri lagi. Mengingat penyakit pelupa akutnya itu makanya para sahabatnya tidak ada yang tega membiarkan Seokjin dijalan sendirian. Bisa bahaya jika penyakit lupanya itu kambuh. Dia bisa saja akan pergi kepulau lain kalau saja dia lupa dimana rumahnya.

"Aku harap kau selamat sampai pulang Jin hyung" Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan ragu.

"Hei, kelian tenang saja, Jinnie bakalan beli semuanya. Jin bakalan sampai disini dengan barang-barangnya yang sudah lengkap" Seokjin melangkah keluar dengan riang

"Kookie, Apa tindakan Hyung sudah benar?" Sandeul memandangi punggung Seokjin sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Ku rasa tindakanmu salah besar Hyung. Tapi kita terpaksa melakukannya. Siapa lagi yang bisaa disuruh selain dia" kata Jungkook menyalahkan sekaligus membenarkan

"Ya kalau dia menghilang, kita suruh saja namja-namja pemalas itu untuk mencarinya"

"Dan kau juga salah satu namja pemalas hyung. benar-benar pemalas" Ledek Jungkook merangkul kakak kelasnya itu.

"Dasar Hoobae tidak sopan" gertak Sandeul yang tak membuat Jungkook gentar.

Dan mereka berdua pun mulai kembali dengan kesibukannya tadi.

'Semoga dia tidak lupa di tengah jalan' batin Sandeul dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Yah andai saja mereka semua tidak sibuk, mungkin Jin hanya akan duduk manis melihat kesibukan anggota drama lainnya. Sialnya hari ini semua punya kegiatan. Sandeul dan baro harus mengurus kostum mereka yang sebagian digigit tikus. Jungkook tengah mempersiapkan ruang latihan. Hyosang sahabat dekat Jin juga berhalangan hadir. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Daniel, Ken, Shownu dan pemeran lainnya sedang mempersiapkan pernak-pernik dan penghias panggung lainnya. Mereka harus bekerja dari sekarang agar hasilnya maksmal.

Taehyung juga masih harus memperbaiki naskah. Karena ini drama musikal Hoseok sibuk memilih jenis lagu dan tarian yang tepat. Yah ini adalah pentas drama yang sangat di tunggu orang-orang. Tahun lalu mereka menampilkan drama Putri Salju dan 6 Kurcaci mata duitan. Seorang putri salju yang terjebak diantara 6 kurcaci yang ingin menjualnya agar mendapatkan pistol uang yang sangat langka. Drama itu sukses. Banyak orang luar datang menonton. Maka sekarang mereka berusaha menampilkan drama baru yang bisa sesukses tahun lalu.

Terlepas dari kekhawatiran Sandeul dan Jungkook, Seokjin malah asyik berjalan dengan riang. Dia sangat suka hari minggu. Karena semua orang berbahagia. Melepaskan semua penat yang mereka rasa

"Hari minggu itu menyenangkan. Senangnya bisa jalan-jalan. Jin capek hapalin naskah. Apalagi harus jadi—eh Jin jadi apa yah? Rosalinda? Alvonso? Eh kayaknya bukan. Aishh Jin jadi sapa sih ah Jin kan jadi pohon. Berayun ayun ayun" Seokjin mengayunkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan. Belum apa-apa dia sudah melupakan karakternya dalam drama. Semoga bocah ini selamat sampai dirumah. Amiin..

"Ahjusshi kita singgah di café Rain yah. Jin disuruh beli makanan" untunglah berkat agenda kecil yang di gantung Jungkook, Seokjin sedikit terbantu. Saat ini dia berada dalam taxi. Taxi itu lalu melaju menuju café Rain dekat taman Butterfly. Setelah membeli makanan dia lalu kembali ke taxi. Di taruhnya agenda yang sedari tadi menggantung dilehernya

'Ish aku tercekik' gumamnya. Agenda itu memang cukup mencekiknya.

Ditaruhnya kepalanya menyandar kekaca taxi. Memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang ada adalah suasana taman yang cukup ramai. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang ingin bersantai dengan keluarganya. Mata Seokjin yang bulat membulat melihat sesuatu hal berwarna pink dihadapan sana. Sebagai orang yang maniak dengan pink tentu saja seokjin berteriak kegirangan

" PINK…. Ahjusshi berhenti.. Jin mau beli pink yang ada disana" supir taxi itu lalu menghentikan taxi nya agak jauh dari gerbang taman. Seokjin langsung berlari ke taman. Melupakan barang-barangnya di taxi dan juga agenda kecil Jungkook. Oh tuhan semoga saja Seokjin bisa pulang. Dasar ceroboh.

"Key Nuna, Chimchim mau balon itu…." Jimin yang akhirnya berhasil mengajak Key untuk ketaman menunjuk balon di penjual balon. Taemin ke rumah temannya sehingga tidak bisa menemani. Untung Key bersedia menemani sepupu kecilnya itu. Jangan tanyakan dimana Chul jumma atau lebih tepatnya Kim Heechul. Dia tak bisa ikut. Kaarena dia cukup sibuk menyelesaikan desainer nya. Untunglah sang anak Kim Keybum mau dengan ikhlas menemani sepupunya itu. Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu menggandeng Jimin menuju penjual balon.

"Jimin mau yang mana?" Tanya Key sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang di beri Namjoon tadi.

"Chimchim mau walna melah, kuning, ijo, ungu, olen, putih. Apalagi yah.. itu aja deh" Jimin berjinjit untuk melihat Key yang mengambil balon untuknya. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol kantong plastik dan isinya berceceran.

"Mian Juchi" Jimin berjongkok untuk mengambil karet balon biru yang terjatuh

"Eh balonnya kok nda di tiup juchi. Balonnya nda dijual yah juchi?" Jimin bertanya pada penjual balon. Penjual balon itu hanya tersenyum melihat anak kecil gempal yang bertanya penuh keheranan dihadapannya.

"Ini adalah Balon special. Balon ini cukup tebal diantara balon lainnya. Balon yang ahjusshi jual bisa ditiup dengan mudah. Kalau ini cukup susah karena karet nya tebal. Warnanya juga indahkan. Orang-orang menyebutnya balon Skyblue. Tuh lihat ada tulisan Skybluenya kan" jelas sang penjual

"Wah… Chimchim mau beli juchi. Daddy cuka walna Cekaiblu. Tapi juci ini tan walna bilu?" protes Jimin

"Iya ini memang biru" kata penjual balon gemas.

"Key Nuna beliin yang ini juga" perintah Jimin.

"Kalau ini khusus buat kamu saja. ahjusshi kasih. Sebagai hadiah untuk anak sepintar kamu. Mau ahjusshi pompa atau kamu saja yang tiup?" penjual balon itu hanya bercanda. Bisa habis napas anak seusia Jimin meniup balon itu. Dia saja tidak sanggup. Jimin memandangi penjual balon lalu memandang balon biru yang dipegang si penjual. Sipenjual sudah mengambil pompa balonnya namun Jimin malah berkata lain.

"Chimchim tiup caja.. mawo juchi" Jimin lalu menarik Key menuju bangku taman

"Key Nuna beliin Chimchim eklim tobeli. Chimchim penen"

"Baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar penjual es krimnya cukup jauh jangan kemana-mana.. Nanti tempat kita diambil orang. Oke!." Key lalu berlari untuk mencari penjual eskrim meninggalkan Jimin di bangku taman itu.

"Aish. Dicini tidak ada yang bica jadi mommy Chimchim. Dicini tidak ada yang cantik. Lata-lata cudah punya cuami cama anak. Kata concengnim tidak boleh ambil milik olang lain. Ntal cuaminya malah. Kayak Chul jumma. Malah-malah cama Han Camchon. Ih celem deh. Ya cudah Chimchim main balon deh." Jimin memainkan balonnya dia lalu tersadar bahwa masih ada balon special ditangannya

"Kata juchi balonnya nda bica di tiup. Huuh boong tuh pacti. Chimchim cengaja mau tiup bial nanti Chimchim liatin di juci kalau Chimchim itu hebat hihi." Jimin mewarisi sikap tidak mau kalahnya dari Namjoon. Dia anak yang sediki keras kepala dan haus akan pujian.

"Balonnya cantik ada tulicannya. Tapi Chimchim gak tau apa tulicannya. Chimchim tiup ah" Jimin lalu meniup ballon berwana biru langit itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain Seokjin terlihat asyik memakan benda pink yang ternyata adalah permen kapas.

"Mashitta! Permennya enak. Empuk. Manis" Seokjin asyik memakan permen kapas itu. Tapi bukannya dia harus segera pulang. Dan lagi supir taxi itu pasti menunggu lama.

"Tapi kok bisa ya Jin disini?" Mari tepuk dahi bersama-sama. Astaga ternyata penyakit Jin malah kambuh disaat dia tak membawa identitas dan juga mengapa agenda itu malah disimpan dalam taxi.

"Coba Jin ingat deh. Hm.. Heeeemm.. Aish, kok ngak ingat apa-apa.. Ah sudahlah Jin makan permen saja" Seokjin mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku tempat untuk bersantai ditaman yang cukup rindang ini. Dia lalu menemukan bangku yang hanya diisi oleh anak kecil yang dipenuhi balon.

"Puhhhhh.. Puhhh…PUUUHHHHH. Aduh kok balonnya gak becal-becal cih" Jimin menatap frustasi balon biru ditangannya. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba untuk meniup agar balon itu membesar tapi tetap saja balon itu tak berkembang sedikitpun. Sepertinya penjual balon itu tidak berbohong. Dasar bocah Kim kecil yang super penasaran.

Seokjin menghampiri bangku yang diduduki anak kecil itu dengan santainya didudukinya bangku itu.

"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!" Jimmin akhirnya berteriak pasrah. Usahanya sia-sia. Key juga belum datang juga.

"Adik kecil jangan berisik" Jimin berbalik mendapati Seokjin yang asyik dengan permen kapasnya

"Nugu?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata lucunya.

"Jin" kata Seokjin singkat disela acara mari memakan permen kapas pink yang enak.

"Pindah…!" dorong Jimin. Jimin mendorong Seokjin cukup keras. Hampir saja Seokjin terjatuh dibuatnya.

"Ya! Apa masalah mu anak kecil" gerutu Seokjin marah.

"Ini tempat Chimchim cama Key Nuna. Nuna pelgi cana. Cali tempat lain" Jimin dengan ketusnya mengusir Seokjin

"Enak saja. Mana bisa begitu. Ini tempat umum. Jin mau makan permen disini. Sana minggir anak kecil." Seokjin kembali mendudukkan dirinya

"PELGI!" teriak Jimin kencang

"TIDAK!" balas Seokjin tak kalah kencang

"PELGI!"

"TIDAK!"

"PELGIIIIIII!"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Teriakan mereka semakin kencang tentu saja ini membuat orang menyaksikan pemandangan pertengkaran antara sesama anak kecil. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Seokjinn itu siswa high school jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Jadi wajar saja jika orang melihat pertingkaran itu pertengkaran sesama anak kecil

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. pelgi hiks.. hiks" akhirnya Jimin malah menangis

"Hiks.. tidak mau hikss. Jin kan hiks cuman mau duduk Huweeeee" mendengar Jimin menangis membuat Seokjin turut menangis dan parahnya itu juga membuat Jimin berteriak histeris. Seokjin yang kaget mendengar teriakan histeris Jimin menarik bocah itu kedalam pelukannya. Sekedar untuk menenangkan

"Cup cup cup adik kecil jangan nangis. Entar jadi jelek" kata Seokjin berupaya mendiamkan Jimin yang menangis dipelukannya.

' _Hangat.._ _Chimchim_ _cuka.. Hangat'_ Jimin dalam pelukan Seokjin merasakan kehangatan. Dipeluknya Seokjin erat sambil mencoba berhenti menangis. Setelah itu Jimin mendongak memandang Seokjin

' _Cantik'_ batin Jimin lagi

"Hey sudah berhenti menangis rupanya. Kenapa menangis sih. Jin kan jadi ikutan sedih" kata Seokjin. Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Jimin menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

"Habis nuna tidak mau pindah. Chimchim kan cebel" jawab Jimin mencebik kesal dengan tangan mungil yang bersedekap meski sedekapnya tidak sampai karna tangannya juga bante hhihihihi.

"Nuna? Kenapa memanggilku Nuna" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya lalu memasang wajah berpikir.

"Karena Nuna cantik" jawab Jimin tersenyum lucu memandangi wajah Seokjin.

"Tapi aku bukan Nuna loh.." kata Seokjin lagi sembari mengunyah permen kapasnya.

"Telus Chimchim manggilnya apa?" Seokjin berpikir sebentar setelahnya dia memandangi Jimin lalu dirinya. Melihat Jimin lagi setelah itu dirinya.

"Hm, Chimchim, namamu Chimchim kan? nah, Jin mau nanya. Jin ini yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Seokjin dengan raut serius.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin melongo. Dia kaget mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kok malah nanya ke Chimchim cih. Mana tau Chimchim. Tapi kok bica cih nda tau namja atau yeoja. Jin pacti becanda kan? Kayak Daddy cuka becanda" kata Jimin yang mulai tertawa

"Jin aneh hahaha" kata Jimin lagi

"Jin serius Chimchim. Jin lupa kalau Jin ini namja atau yeoja" Jimin memandangi Seokjin dengan tatapan polos anak kecil. Tapi otak berpikir mengapa ada orang seperti Seokjin yang bahkan gendernya saja dia lupakan.

"Kalau Chimchim sendiri , namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Seokjin ke Jimin

"Ya Namja lah. Lihat saja Chimchim punya lobot di baju Chimchim. Lambut Chimchim tidak panjang." Jimin berdiri dihadapan Seokiin sambil memegang kepalanya. Seokjin menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak gatal.

"Terus Jin apa dong?" Seokjin memperhatikan sekitar. Dia lupa segalanya. Yang dia ingat adalah namanya Jin hanya itu kartena sedari tadi dia fokus dengan permen kapasnya.

"Jin itu cantik. Mungkin Jin itu yeoja kayak Key Nuna. Lambut Jin juga cukup panjang. Liat deh dicana jumma itu lambutnya cama pendeknya kayak Jin. Iya kan?" Jimin malah membuat spekulasi lain.

"Mungkin saja. tapi kok Chimchim disini sendirian?" Tanya Seokjin. Aneh melihat anak kecil seperti Jimin berada ditaman ini sendiri.

"Chimchim cama Key Nuna kecini. Tapi Key Nuna lagi beli eklim tobeli. Tapi belum datang. Oh iya tadi Chimchim beli balon tapi cucah ditiup. Chimchim jadi kecel cendili" tanpa ditanya Jimin menceritakan kepada Seokjin. Sesaat orang-orang memandang lucu dua bocah itu. Bukannya tadi mereka bertengkar. Menangis dan sekrang malah asyik bercerita. Dasar bocah!

"Coba Jin liat balonnya. Mungkin Jin bisa tiup untuk Chimchim" Seokjin menarik balon yang ada ditangan Jimin lau mencoba meniup.

"Puhhhhh… puhhhhh"

Balonnya masih belum bereaksi

"Puhhhhh. PUUUhhhhh"

Dengan sedikit kencang akhirnya balon itu sedikit mengembang. Meski hanya sekepaln tangan besarnya. Seokjin bangkit mencoba untuk mencari tenaga untuk meniup lebih kencang.

"PuhhhHHHH puuuUUUUUHHHH"

Tuuu~~~~t

"buahahahhaha.. Jin entut…" Jimin tertawa ngakak. Karena terlalu bersemangat meniup sampai-sampai sungmin tidak sadar kentut. Tapi Seokjin tidak mempedulikan tawaan Jimin yang saat ini dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara balon ini mengembang sempurna

"Puuuuuhh..puuHHHH. PUUUUUHHHHH.. Hahha.. hah. Hah" akhirnya dengan semangat 45 Seokjin bisa membuat balon itu mengembang sempurna. Namun cepat-cepat dihirupnya udara saat merasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya berpindah sempurna kedalam balon tebal itu. Diikatnya ujungnya menggunakan karet yang tak sengaja di temukan direrumputan. Sesaat Seokjin tidak memperhatikan raut bahagia Jimin. Mata Jimin berbinar seakan –akan baru saja menemukan harta karun berharga

" **Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu Chimchim, ntal Chimchim jadiin mommy. Halus!"**

Iya. Jimin mengingat perkataannya barusan. Tentu saja inilah yang membuat nyaa begitu berbinar. Bocah itu selangkah lagi menuju impiannya.

"Nah balonnya sudah besar. Nih ambil" Seokjin menyodorkan balon itu kepada Jimin tapi Jimin malah memeluk Seokjin erat.

" MOMMYYY~~~~" teriak Jimin antusias

"Eh? Mommy?"

Sungguh Seokjin hanya bisa memandang anak itu heran.

..

..

..

..

..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Kelinci, dimana Seokjin Hyung?" Taehyung yang baru saja datang keruangan drama setelah menyelesaikan beberapa draft naskah bertanya pada Jungkook namun yang didapatinya hanyalah pandangan kecemasan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kelinci kenapa pasang wajah begitu? Kebelet?" Taehyung melangkah memastikan bahwa namja kelinci itu baik-baik saja. Sedikit heran juga kenapa Jungkook tidak menjawab ejekannya mengenai kelinci. Biasanya jika Taehyung memanggilnya Kelinci maka Jungkook akan berteriak di wajahnya dengan menyebut binatang-binatang kotor sebagai balasan untuk Taehyung. Namun Jungkook malah semakin cemas saja. Taehyung menatap Sandeul yang rupanya sama saja dengan Jungkook. Jungkook bahkan kuku jari tangannya sudah habis digigiti. Taehyung tau Jungkook akan seperti ini apabila dia ketakutan

"Heloo.. Epribadeeeh… Hoseok tampan datang…" suara Hoseok dari luar membuat semua memandanginya.

"Hyung.. Kau tak melihat Jin Hyung? Umma memintaku untuk mengingatkan Jin Hyung meminum obatnya" Tanya Taehyung ke Hoseok yang baru datang dengan Yoongi

"Tidak aku baru datang. Iyakan Yoongi Hyung?" kata Hoseok mencari pembelaan dari Yoongi.

"Iya.. Aku datang dengannya. Belum pernah ketemu dengan Jin Hyung" jawab Yoongi lagi.

"Hm, ngg anu" Jungkook dan Sandeul saling dorong bahu. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka begini. Sudah 2 jam Seokjin keluar dan belum kembali juga. Jika Seokjin benar hilang, matilah mereka berdua.

"Permisi!" lagi-lagi suara dari arah luar. Mereka lalu keluar menuju sumber suara

"Ne ahjusshi ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi sopan kepada seseorang memakai seragam supir taxi. Ditangannya ada beberapa kantongan plastik.

"Ini tuan. Tadi ada namja yang menaiki taxi saya. Tapi dia mendadak keluar dan tidak kembali. Untung saja ada agenda ini jadi saya tau sekolah ini. Ini barangnya" Yoongi memandangi Jungkook dan Sandeul tajam.

"Gomawo ahjussi. Ini bayarannya. Maaf merepotkan ahjusshi. Kamsahamnida" Taehyung mengambil plastik dan mengangsurkan ongkos sembari membungkuk sedikit. Dan setelah supir pergi dia lalu menghadap ke arah dua temannya yang di tatap tajam oleh sang ketua.

"Ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?" Tegas Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

..

..

..

..

..

"DADDY~~~" teriakan Jimin lagi-lagi membahana dirumah mewah Kim Namjoon. Setiap hari minggu ayahnya itu hanya akan bekerja dirumah. Diruangan kerja Namjoon yang Jimin sebut Tempat bernyanyi. Jimin mendobrak keras pintu yang nampak pasrah saja menerima tindakan brutal Jimin dipintu tersebut.

"Hey anak daddy sudah datang. Puas bermain?" Tanya Namjoon setelah melepas Headphonenya. Sampel yang dibuat temannya cukup bagus dan masuk dalam kriteria musiknya. Mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam track album August D nanti.

"Puas dong daddy. Daddy ada yang penen Chimchim liatin ke daddy. Ayo kelual" Jimin menarik paksa tangan Namjoon menuju ruang tamu. Disana telah ada sosok namja dengan pakaian serba putih layaknya malaikat. Dia menatap ke sekeliling. Namjoon mengamati orang itu. Sepertinya dia belum pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya

"Daddy kenalin.. itu Mommy Chimchim yang balu" kata Jimin dengan riang.

"Mwo?" Namjoon kaget dan terkejut mendengar ucapan putranya. Dia lalu memandangi orang yang diklaim putranya sebagai mommy barunya. Yang didapati hanyalah seorang bocah yang tercengir memasang tampang bodoh.

"Nuguseoyo?" Tanya Namjoon membawa Jimin ke belakang badannya seperti memberi perlindungan. Jangan sampai orang dihadapannya adalah orang jahat bersenjata di balik senyum bodohnya itu.

"Hallo… Kata Chimchim saya adalah Mommy.. Salam kenal ^^ !" Lagi.. Orang itu memberikan cengiran lebar. Ditambah tanda V dari jari tangan kanannya. Dan Namjoon benar-benar tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Terlebih saat Jimin berlari dari balik badannya menuju Orang Asing sambil tersenyum sangat manis,

"Daddy Chimchim cudah dapat mommy balu. Dan Mommy bakalan tinggal dicini cama Chimchim" ujar Jimin seenaknya

"Hah? Chimchim, Jin juga harus tinggal disini. Jin kayaknya punya rumah sendiri deh" orang asing yang menyebut dirinya Jin memasang wajah berpikir.

"Jin tidak punya lumah. Lumah Jin dicini cama Chimchim" ujar Jimin keras kepala. Namjoon hanya bisa mengelus dada dan menyusun kata-kata diotaknya yag jenius itu.

' _Ya tuhan._ _Lelucon macam apa ini'_ Batin Namjoon Frustasi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Chapter 2 datang. Makasih yang telah memberi like, follow dan review ^^ Saya akan balas review kalian di chapter 3 nanti. Bye bye~

.

Reader, Silahkan menuju Kotak Review

See you in next chapter ^^

Edit: 06 Oktober 2017. 11:01

 **DescajinseokKIM237**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title :**_ _ **Chimchim, Mommy and Ballon (BTS Ver)**_

 **Author :** **DescajinseokKIM237**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast :** **BTS Member and KPOP artis**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning :** **REMAKE dari Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon (Kyumin-Taemin Ver).** **Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Kim Jimin** **(3) putra semata wayang Kim Namjoon (25) hanya ingin punya mommy namun** **Namjoo** **n sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putra kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan** **Kim Seokjin** **(17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu** **Jimin** **yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu** **Chimchim** **, ntal** **Chimchim** **jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

 **Chapter 3** **. Namjoon: Bocah Aneh bernama Jin**

Namjoon mengintip di balik tirai jendela ruang kerjanya. Matanya menatap ke arah luar tepatnya sebuah kolam renang mewah dihadapannya. Sang anak tengah asyik berenang. Di kolam khusus baby yang dirancang khusus olehnya. Tapi bukan kearah Jimin matanya itu. Tapi ke arah pemuda yang berpakaian serba putih yang menemani anaknya berenang. Orang yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Mom Jin. Yang benar saja. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan gender Seokjin-yang dari info Jimin tadi sempat di lupakan oleh Seokjin - yang jelas-jelas sama dengannya. Karena hubungan sejenis itu bukanlah hal baru buatnya. Buat lingkungannya. Sepupunya Kim heechul sang desainer yang sekarang Heechul ikut suaminya Tan Hankyung adalah seorang namja. Namun dari pernikahannya lahirlah Key keponakannya. Jadi bukan gender lah masalahnya. Membahas soal Key, Namjoon harus menyogok Yeoja kecil itu agar berhenti menangis dan tidak mengadu kepada ibunya. Key menangis di taman karena ditinggal Jimin di taman sendirian. Dia takut Jimin diculik dan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Sementara Jimin malah asyik bermain bersama Seokjin di Mall. Ingatkan Namjon nanti untuk memberi hukuman kecil pada putranya itu.

Namjoon masih saja mengamati Seokjin. Teringat akan perkenalannya tadi. Yang cukup—

"Sangat amat menyebalkan" keluh Namjoon menyibak Tirai itu kekeadaan semula.

 **Little flashback:**

" **Hallo… Kata Chimchim saya adalah Mommy.. salam kenal ^^ !" lagi.. orang itu memberikan cengiran lebar. Ditambah tanda v dari jari tangan kanannya.**

' **Lelucon macam apa ini.' Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin lalu berdiri dihadapannya**

" **N** **amamu siapa?"Tanya Namjoon meyelidiki Seokjin dari atas kebawah. Bawah ke atas. Dia lalu duduk di single sofa namun masih tetap memperhatikan Seokjin dengan mata tajamnya**

" **Kim Seokjin tapi di panggilnya Jin. Kalau ahjushi siapa?" Tanya Jin bertanya antusias**

" **Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. Sudah tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi Seokjin-sshi Sebutkan berapa yang kau mau?" Tanya Namjoon sarkatis**

" **Apa yah yang Jin mau.. hem… tunggu Jin pikir dulu" Seokjin memasang raut wajah berubah-ubah. Namjoon menggeram kesal. Pasalnya anak yang diduganya adalah penculik itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban**

" **A** **ha… Jin mau Boneka alpaca yang besaaaarr." Seokjin membentangkan tangannya menggambarkan sebesar apa yang diinginkannya.**

" **Aku tak peduli sebesar apa boneka yang kau inginkan. Tinggal sebutkan berapa nominal uang yang kau minta sampai memanfaatkan putraku. Jangan bermimpi menjadi mommy Jimin. Terlebih kau itu masih kecil bocah. Mana ada murid junior high school menjadi seorang ibu. Mengurusi dirimu saja tidak sanggup. Jadi sebutkan nominal uangnya. Dan pergi dari rumah ini" usir Namjoon tak tanggung-tanggung**

" **Penculik? Penculik itu pencuri bukan?" Seokjin malah balik bertanya kepada Namjoon. Ingin rasanya Namjoon menyeret makhluk dihadapannya tapi mengingat keberadaan Jimin jadi di cukup memaksa diri untuk mengerem tindakannya.**

" **Iya seperti dirimu kini. Penculik berkedok malaikat. Berpakaian serba putih , sok baik dan sok manis. Tapi aku yakin , kau itu adalah segelintir penculik keji yang memanfaatkan anak kecil."**

" **H** **uwaa aku memang kayak malaikat. Kata** **Kookie** **aku juga manis. Ternyata ahjusshi juga bilang gitu. Gomawo ahjusshi eh aniya Jin panggil apa yah. Hyung? Namjoon-sshi?"**

" **P** **anggilna Daddy aja mommy, kayak Chimchim" celetuk Jimin yang duduk di sofa lainnya. Sedari tadi sang daddy seakan memberikan jarak kepada mommy barunya itu.**

" **Huuh daddy payah. Mommy Jin ini butan penculik tau. Mommy baik kok. Cantik lagi. Chimchim kan cuka muka mommy. Liat dong daddy. Pilihan Chimchim kelen kan?" Jimin melompat kepangkuan Seokjin. Seokjin terkikik saat Jimin mengajaknya high five. Namjoon memandang dua orang yang kekanakannya memang mirip itu. Namjoon mulai berpikir Seokjin cukup baik. Yah mungkin dia akan menarik tuduhan awalnya yaitu penculik namun tetap saja dia mesti waspada dengan orang asing dihadapannya ini. Kejahatan bisa terjadi dimana saja kan? Bahkan dirumahnya yang kelewatan aman ini.**

" **Dia tidak bisa menjadi mommy mu Chim" Jimin yang tadi asyik bercanda dengan Seokjin menatap daddynya kesal.**

" **Wae? Jin mom** **m** **y aja nda kebelatan. Kenapa daddy kok nda mau.. Chimchim jadi cedih" Namjoon hanya bisa menatap panic Jimin yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menurunkan airmatanya** **.**

" **H** **ush.. cup cup jangan menangis. Yaa! Daddy diamlah. Baby Chimchim kan jadi nangis. Mommy bukan penculik kok. Kalau mommy nyulik baby Chimchim ntar mommy bangkrut. Baby Chimchim nyemilnya banyak. Ntar rumah mommy jadi taman kanak-kanak karena dipenuhi balon. Jadi biarin baby Chimchim main sama mom** **m** **y ne daddy. Mommy janji gak nakal deh.. daddy pwissss!"**

 **Ya tuhan! Namjoon seakan ingin menggaruk lantai dibawahnya. Kenapa bisa ada cetakan anak nya dihadapannya kini. Dia sudah frustasi setiap mendengar Chimchim melontarkan kata pwisss yang artinya please itu sekarang dihadapannya ada namja yang melakukan hal itu juga. Dan apa itu tadi. Daddy?**

" **Aku bukan daddymu** **,** **mommy jadi-jadian. Lagian ini bukan permainan. Kalau ingin main keluarga-keluargaan jangan melibatkanku. Aku yakin kau itu siswa yang baru saja masuk junior high school yang kelewat memilki tingkat imajinasi tinggi. Sebutkan alamatmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang anak nakal" Kata Namjoon**

" **Jin itu udah senior high school tau. 3 tahun lalu lulusnya. Sekarang ini Jin baru mau masuk kuliah kalau lulus sekolah" jelas Seokjin sambil mendekap Jimin yang terisak di pundaknya. Dia sedikit tidak terima dituduh sebagai bocah junior high school. Diakan sudah 17 tahun. *tapi tingkahh kayak bocah umur 1 tahun 7 bulan kkk~~~***

" **Tuhkan Chimchim tambah nangis deh. Daddynya Chimchim biarin Jin disini dulu ne. entar Jin pulang deh. Kalau Jin sudah ingat alamat rumah Jin ne.." tawar Seokjin. Namjoon memutar bola matanya bosan**

" **B** **agaimana bisa kau melupakan alamatmu. Jangan berackting. Ackting mu sungguh buruk"**

" **S** **eriusan deh. Jin lupa hehe. Jadi Jin ama Chimchim boleh main tidak?" Jimin menghadap ke arah Namjoon memasang puppy eyes. Seokjin juga menatapnya dengan** **puppy** **eyesnya.**

" **E** **h kenapa kalian memandangku begitu?" Namjoon sedikit memundurkan badannya kebelakang karena mendapat tatapan super mematikan itu**

' **Rasakan super aegyo punya Jin/lasakan supel aegyo puna Chimchim' batin Seokjin dan Jimin yang entah mengapa bersamaan itu.**

" **Ti—ti—TIDAAAK" teriak Namjoon karena entah mengapa dia seakan gugup diwaktu itu setelah menatap tepat kedalam puppy eyes Seokjin**

" **Dadyyyy… PWISSSSSSS~~" '**

 **Dan skakmat. Namjoon mati kutu menghadapi rengekan kedua bocah dihadapannya. Apalagi mata keduanya mengerjab-ngerjab mengandung penuh harap. Bagaimana bisa namja dihadapannyaitu bisa seimut Jimin. Untuk kali ini Namjoon mengakui keimutan Seokjin.**

" **Lakukan semau kalian. Ahh aku bisa gila-gila kalau disini terus. Chimchim, daddy ada diruang kerja. Teriak kalau bocah disana itu-"**

 **Namjoon menunjuk Seokjin. Dia sedikit menghela nafas. "mengambil barang, atau dia menyakitimu. Dan Kau bocah yang sok jadi momy Jimin cepat bermain dan segera pergi" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari duo aegyo itu.**

' **Aku harus ekstra hati-hati dengan bocah itu.. mommy? Menggelikan. Masih SMA sudah mau jadi mommy' Namjoon terkekeh dan akhirnya hanyut dalam laporan yang belum terselesaikan.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Chimchim, daddy Chimchim galak yah. Jin jadi takut jadi momy Chimchim" Seokjin bergidik ngeri mengingat bayangan Namjoon yang singgah sebentar diotak pikunnya tadi. Dia hanya menemani Jimin berenang namun tidak ikut turun di kolam . dia hanya duduk sambil menceburkan kakinyakedalam kolam mewah itu

'Lumayan cuci kaki gratis dikolam mewah. Kalau Jungkook tau bisa iri dia. Tapi Jungkookki gak boleh tau. Kakinya kan bau. Entar kolamnya tercemar lagi kekekekek' batin Seokjin

"Daddy baik kok olangnya" Jimin berenang menghampiri Seokjin. Meski baru 3 tahun dia sudah pandai berenang. Apalagi kolam babynya kan cetek alias dangkal. Jadi wajar saja kalu Seokjin beranggapan bahwa dia sekedar cuci kaki.

"Tapi tadi Jin dibentak. Dikiraain penculik lagi. Jin kesal sama " Seokjin memasang raut kesalnya. Membiarkan Jimin menjadikan kakinya sebagai pegangan.

"Daddy memang cuka gitu mom. Daddy cuka malah-malah cendili. Kata olang daddy itu kaya ec di kutub yang ada beluang madunya-"

"beruang salju Chimchim, masak beruang madu. Kamu ini ada-ada saja. lucu deh" Seokjin membenarkan perkataan Jimin tadi

"Yang penting beluang deh mom. Tlus daddy itu cayaaaang banet Cama Chimchim. Makanya Chimchim bilang daddy itu olang baik. Makana mom celita-celita cama daddy pacti momy cuka deh . daddy cuka celitain dongeng pangelan dan plincess kalo Chimchim mau bobo. Pokonya daddy itu hebat."

Jimin seakan mempromosikan Namjoon dihadapan Seokjin. Ini dilakukan Jimin agar merubah pandangan Seokjin mengenai Namjoon yang galak

"Princess.. wahh Jin juga mau diceritain princess. Jin suka princess belle, Cinderella. Aurora banyak deh kalau Chimchim suka princess apa?" Tanya Seokjin. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka mulai berbelok. Mereka kini bercerita seolah teman sebaya. Ah iya mereka kan memang bocah.

"Cuka plincess Yoonji" kata Jimin malu-malu

"Yoonji? Siapa dia? Pacar Chimchim yah?" Tanya Seokjin memperhatikan rona merah Jimin

"Bu—butan kok. Yoonji itu teman Chimchim di cekolah. Dia putih kayak plincess. Teman-teman Chimchim bilang Chimchim itu cocok jadi pangelannya. putlinya Yoonji gitu mom" jelas Jimin

"Ah Jin juga pengen punya pangeran" kata Seokjin sambil menerawang jauh keangkasa

"Mommy kan udah punya pangelan" Jimin berusaha untuk duduk disebelah Seokjin. Seokjin lalu mengangkatnya sekedar membantu

"Siapa? Pangeran William? Pangeran harry? Atau pangeran shin kayak di drama princess hours?"

"Pangelan Daddy dong mom" kata Jimin sambil tertawa bahagia

"Kenapa sih harus aku yang jadi mommy mu" keluh Seokjin pelan

"Sapa suluh niupin balon Chimchim. Chimchim kan udah cumpah kalo ada yang bica niupin balon Chimchim jadiin mom. Halus jadi mommy." Ujar Jimin

"Ne. kau sudah menceritakannya. Ya tuhan kenapa Jin terjebak sama baby balon ini. Chimchim kalau Jin batalin jadi mommy Chimchim, gimana? Tanya Seokjin cukup serius

"Kalau Jin hyung batalin dan nda mau jadi mommy Chimchim nanti tuhan kutuk Jin hyung loh coalnya kan Jin hyung gak bialin Chimchim jalanin cumpah Chimchim. Hayoo mau kenaa kutuk tuhan nda. Nanti dikutuk jadi monet jelek kayak ditipi" Jimin menakut-nakuti Seokjin. Jimin was-was kalau saja Seokjin berubah pikiran.

"Andweee… monyet itu jelek. Nanti Jin badannya penuh bulu. Ih serem. Jungkook aja deh yang jadi monyet Jin ogah. Jungkook juga suka pisang jadi. Jungkook aja yang dikutuk tuhan" Seokjin tertawa sambil membayangkan wajah Jungkook yang berubah menjadi monyet bulu hitam

"Eh.. Jungkook.. aduh Jin lupa" Seokjin langsung berdiri cepat dia menatap sekeliling dengan gusar.

"Wae mom?" Jimin ikut berdiri memperhatikan Seokjin yang mondar mandir. Karena bingung dengan tingkah Seokjin Jimin memutuskan memanggil daddynya

"DADDDYYYYYYY" teriakan Jimin yang menggema membuat Namjoon berlari kesumber suara dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya akibat mommy gadungannya.

"YAA! ADA APA?" teriak Namjoon . Seokjin memandang Namjoon lama sebelum akhirnya melompati Namjoon dan memeluk Namjoon erat

"HUWEEEEE.. DADDY AHJUSSI JIN PENGEN PULANG HUWEEEEE T.T"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mobil Jaguar XFR merah itu memasuki gerbang Prince High school. Namjoon cukup kesulitan menghadapi Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menangis minta dipulangkan tadi. Dia tambah pusing saat mendengar tangisan Jimin yang menggema meramaikan tangisan Seokjin. Saat di Tanya alamatnya Seokjin mengaku dia melupakan alamatnya. Tapi dia terus minta dipulangkan ke Jungkook dan Yoongi. Mana tau lah Namjoon siapa kedua orang yang Seokjin sebut namanya. Saat ditanya pun dia terus mengatakan lupa. Lupa dan lupa. Membuat Namjoon semakin kesal. Dicaci makipun terus beralasan lupa.

"Beneran deh daddy ahjusshi hiks Jin lupa hiks hiks. Tapi Jin punya handphone pink. Sepertinya nomor Yoongi ada deh di hape Jin"

Dan siapapulaYoongi itu. Namjoon menggepalkan tangan meredakan amarahnya. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi Seokjin menghubungi mereka dengan Hapenya. Dan sialnya pulsanya pun habis

'Dasar bocah sialan. Sudah datang tiba-tiba, nangis tiba-tiba, gak punya pulsa minta diantar pulng lagi. Merepotkan saja' kesal Namjoon

"Gomawo sudah mengantar Seokjin kemari Ahjussi. Mian kalau dia merepotkan. Ku yakin dia sangat merepotkan sekali lagi kamsahamnida" Yoongi membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Namjoon. Sungguh dia merasa tidak enak hati telah membuat orang dihadapnnya kerepotan Karena ulah sahabatnya.

"Ne. Ya sudah aku permisi. Kalian jaga baik-baik sahabat kalian ini. Dia terus mengatakan lupa setiaap di Tanya. Kalau dibiarkan berkeliaran dia bisa merugikan banyak orang" ketus Namjoon. Yang Jimin lupa sebut tadi dihadapan Seokjin soal Namjoon adalah Namjoon memiliki lidah yang super tajam kalau berkata.

"Ne ahjusshi kami akan menjaga dia" kini Taehyung yang angkat bicara

"Jimin ayo pulang" Namjoon berteriak memanggil Jimin yang duduk berdua dengan Seokjin di gazebo kecil.

"Pokona Jin hyung halus jadi mommy Chimchim. Kalau tidak nanti Jin hyung kena kutukan jadi monet. Becok Chimchim kecini lagi biar bica cama mommy ne." kata Jimin

"Oke deh. Jin coba jadi mommy Chimchim. Tapi kan Jin takut sama daddy Chimchim"

"Janan tatut. Nanti Chimchim cali cala cupaya appa bica baik ama mommy. Jadi Jin hyung bica jadi mommy Chimchim deh. Tapi Jin hyung halus janji tetap jadi mommy Chimchim untuk celamanya. Tlus kita cama-cama beljuang buat daddy cinta ama mommy" Jimin menjelaskan Seokjin panjang lebar. Seokjin hanya mengernyit bingung mendengar kata cinta yang dilontarkan Jimin

"Buat apa cinta?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran

"Cinta itu catu-catunya cala bial mommy bica jadi mommy Chimchim celamanya. Nanti kalo daddy cinta ama mommy, daddy pacti baik deh ama mommy. Nanti dipeluk-peluk, dipoppo kalau mau bobo, di celitain plinces juja. Jadi mommy jangan belhenti jadi mommy Chimchim ne" Jimin menatap sendu kearah Seokjin. Matanya kini berkabut. Jimin terlanjur nyaman bersama Seokjin. Meski Seokjin baru sehari menjadi mommynya.

Seokjin lalu tersenyum sembari mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan Jimin pun tersenyum lebar

"Pinky Winky promise" Jimin menjulurkan kelingkingnya kearas Seokjin

"Pinky Winky promise" ujar Seokjin sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dijemari kecil Jimin.

"YEAAY!"

Ah semoga saja rencana Jimin dan Seokjin berjalan lancar.

Cinta bersiap-siaplah memasuki dunia baru mereka

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

 **DescajinseokKIM237**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title :**_ _ **Chimchim, Mommy and Ballon (BTS Ver)**_

 **Author :** **DescajinseokKIM237**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast :** **BTS Member and KPOP artis**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning :** **REMAKE dari Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon (Kyumin-Taemin Ver).** **Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Kim Jimin** **(3) putra semata wayang Kim Namjoon (25) hanya ingin punya mommy namun** **Namjoo** **n sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putra kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan** **Kim Seokjin** **(17)** _ **namja**_ **ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu** **Jimin** **yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu** **Chimchim** **, ntal** **Chimchim** **jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

 **Chapter** **4\. Kim Cukjin vs Kim Seokjin**

Namjoon mengacak surainya pelan. Sudah 3 hari ini anaknya sibuk dengan mommy barunya. Namjoon sedikit di buat pusing olehnya. Sungguh dia tak abis pikir mengapa Jimin memilih Seokjin untuk menjadi ummanya. Namjoon sekali lagi tak mempermasalahkan gender. Tapi.. Seokjin hanyalah anak remaja sekolah biasa. Bahkan umurnya baru 17 tahun. Baru memasuki tahapan remaja memulai dewasa. Namun kalau di telisik lebih teliti tak ada dewasa yang hidup didalam diri Seokjin. Kekanakan, ceroboh dan apalagi sifatnya yang pelupa luar biasa. Membuat Namjoon bernafsu untuk menjedotkan dahi putihnya ketembok. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari wajah Seokjin masih seperti anak 10 tahun. Mana mungkin dia menikahi remaja labil yang imut seperti Seokjin. Nanti, bukan dirinya yang diurus malah dia harus mengurus dua bayi. Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Jackson sahabat dekatnya sedikit resah melihat tindakan Namjoon yang sebentar-sebentar menghela nafas panjang dan hanya mengaduk makan siangnya

"Aku pusing!" Namjoon masih mengaduk kasar nasi di piringnya.

"Masalah mommynya Jimin maksud ku _namja_ yang di bawa Jimin dan diakui sebagai mommy itu?" tanya Jackson

"Ne, tepat sekali. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak untuk memisahkan mereka. Sebelum Jimin melekat sempurna dan menarik Seokjin dalam kehidupannya" jawab Namjoon dramatis

"Kekekeh,melekat dan Menarik? Seperti lem dan tali saja. Kamu jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Lagian bagus dong, dengan adanya Seokjin, Jimin jadi bisa lebih bahagia. Jangan egois" Jackson menyeruput jus jeruknya pelan. Menatap Namjoon yang masih ogah-ogahan.

"Aku tak egois. Tapi kau tak lupakan siapa Kim Seokjin itu. Dia itu masih bocah SMA. Mengurus diri sendiri saja tak becus. Bagaimana bisa dia mengurus Jimin." Ujar Namjoon lagi. Jackson hanya mengangguk saja. Ada benarnya juga. Meski belum bertatapan secara langsung dengan orang yang bernama Seokjin itu tapi melalui cerita Namjoon sepertinya memang tidak atau belum sepatutunya mereka cepat mempercayai orang itu. Seokjin masih asing dalam keluarga Namjoon.

"Lagian aku hanya mencinta dia, aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain" Lirih Namjoon. Jackson menatap Namjoon. Dia? Dia siapa yang Namjoon maksud.

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Jackson.

"Lupakan saja. Aku selesai. Sampai jumpa dikantor" Namjoon bangkit berdiri. Belum saatnya dia menceritakan perihal "dia" di hadapan Jackson. Saat ini dia ingin kabur darimasa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi sangat pengecut.

'Sekarang kamu dimana?' batin Namjoon pilu

"Mommyyyy..." Jimin berteriak histeris mendapati Seokjin yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan drama. Beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi kegiatan baru untuk Jimin menyambangi Prince High SKimol. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan menemui mommynya. Mommy yang hari kedua mereka bertemu membuatnya menangis dan mengamuk karena sempat di lupakan.

 **Flasback**

 **Jimin POV**

 _ **(PS: karena ini sudut pandang Jimin maka bahasanya ikut ama bahasa cadel Jimin yah. Mian kalau ada yang gak suka. Awas lidahnya keseleo. Hehehe)**_

Yesss... akhilna Chimchim puyang juja.. ishh bel nya lama cekali belbunyi. Chimchim kan gak cabal penen ketemu mommy lagi. Concengnim juja nyebelin tugasnya dibanyakin. Padahalkan Chimchim tuh balu cekolah di playglup. Tapi tugasnya kayak di SD. Daddy cih cekolahin Chimchim cepat-cepat padahalkan Chimchim balu umul tiga tahun. Key nuna caja cekolahnya umul 6 tahun. Tapi gak papa deh yang penting cekalang Chimchim mau ketemu mommy lagi. Mommy, Chimchim datang...

Gelbang cekolah mommy udah kelihatan. Cekolahnya becal. Ada tulicannya di atas gelbang. P+L+I dibaca PLI mati N jadinya PLIN. C+E dibaca CE. Belalti cekolah mommy namanya PLINCE. Namanya lucu. Tapi Chimchim gak tau lagi tulican yang dicebelahnya, kayaknya bahaca ingglis deh. Chimchim beyum tau. Chimchim taunya baca ingglisnya cuman wan, tu, tli, pol. Tanya Kim juci aja deh

"Kim jucchi, cekolahnya namana apa?" Kim juci lalu menjawab

"Namanya Prince High SKimol. Wae tuan muda?" tanya Kim juci

"Aniya" Chimchim hanya menggeleng caja. Telnyata Chimchim calah cekolahnya namanya plins. Plins Haik Chul. Tau deh apa namana Chimchim gak tau pokonya ini cekolahnya Mommy. Cekolah mommy telnyata luac. Huuh Chimchim nyecel culuh Kim jucchi jaga di Mobil. Chimchim capek mutel-mutel apalagi banyak olang aneh liatin Chimchim. Chimchim kan tatut. Awac caja kalo Chimchim ketemu ama mommy, Chimchim culuh mommy hukum meleka. Meleka nakal pelototin Chimchim. Eh tunggu, itu than dicana temennya mommy yang kemalen ngomblol dengan daddy ikutan caja deh. Akhilna Chimchim ikutin Hyung putih. Waktu hyung putih lewat, ada hyung yang pada cenyum-cenyum cendili kayak olang gila. Telpecona mungkin ama hyung putih. Dacal.

"Yoongi, bagaimana persiapan drama kalian?" ceolang ahjuci menghampili hyung putih yang telnyata namanya Yungi hyung

"Yah, masih dalam proses perampungan. Kami sedang mempersiapkan alat dan kebutuhan lainnya. Dan tentu saja kami akan mulai berlatih peran perdana seonsaengnim. Beberapa hari ini kami hanya melakukan pembacaan naskah." Jawab Yungi hyung. Telnyata ahjuci itu concengnimnya. Chimchim dali belakang cuman liatin aja. Cebenalnya Chimchim mau pelgi nyali mommy cendili tapi Chimchim udahh capek. Jadi mendingan Chimchim cama Yungi hyung caja. Tapi hyung lama cekali bicalana.

"Bagaimana dengan pembagian peran? Apa ada perubahan?"

"Tidak. Peran sudah di tetapkan Taehyung. Jadi kami tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya bisa melakoni saja."

"Sebenarnya, saya masih meragukan Kim Seokjin. Bagaimana kalau dia melupakan karakternya dipentas nanti"

"Kami sedang mencari cara sehingga disaat pentas nanti Seokjin akan memainkan perannya dengan baik. Kami akan menampilkan kemampuan terbaik kami. Percaya saja saem."

"Baiklah, lakukan sebaik yang kalian bisa."

Ahjuci ceoncaengnim udah pelgi. Chimchim ke hyung putih saja

"Yungi hyung..." Chimchim coba panggil tapi kok gak balik liatin Chimchim cih

"Yungi hyunggg.." Chimchim panggil lagi gak balik. Mana jalannya cepat cekali. Chimchim kan gak bica cepat-cepat. Chimchim capek.

"Yungi hyung yang tampan~~~" capa tau kalau Chimchim layu, bica balik tapi tetap caja Chimchim dicuekin. Huh, hyung payah.

"Yungiiii HYUNGGG~~~~" Ya udah Chimchim teliak caja. Dan benal Yungi hyung ahilna bica balik.

"Ah kamu?" Yungi hyung liatin Chimchim ampe melotot gitu

"Halo Yungi hyung.. namaku Chimchim... hyung, Chimchim mau ketemu mommy. Mommy dimana yah?"

"Kamu anak yang kemaren sama Jin hyung kan?" tanya Yungi hyung.

"Ne. Hyung Chimchim mau ketemu mommy. Kajja antalin Chimchim." Chimchim akhilna nalik tangan Yungi hyung. Hyung cih lelet.

"Eh bocah tunggu... Mommy mu siapa? Apa guru disini?" tanya Yungi hyung lagi. Huh nanya mulu. Yungi hyung mulai nyebelin.

"Ani" Chimchim jawab pendek aja deh.

"Ah pasti Ibu kantinkan?"

"Butan. Hyung gendong.. Chimchim capek jalan" Yungi hyungpun gendong Chimchim. Cedikit menakutkan cih. Abisnya badannya Yungi hyung kelas kayak tulang (maksudnya otot).

"Hyung badannya kok kelas (keras) cih." Plotes Chimchim

"Ini adalah badan idaman laki-laki. Pria sejati itu badannya kayak hyung" jawab Yungi hyung cambil telcenyum manis. Belalti daddy bukan plia cejati yah. Badan daddy tidak kayak Yungi hyung. Kelempeng kayak Kena gici buluk. Huh nanti Chimchim culuh daddy belajal punya badan kelas cama Yungi hyung. Cupaya daddy bica jadi plia cejati.

"Jadi sekarang beri tau hyung siapa mommymu, biar hyung antar"

" Mommy Chimchim itu-"

.

.

.

"MOMMYYYY" didepan cana Chimchim liat mommy lagi jalan ama teman-temannya. Mommy macuk kedalama kelac dekat tangga. Tapi mommy kok gak dengelin mimiun cih

"MOMMMYYYYY.. Hyung lepacin.. Chimchim mau ketemu mommy.." Chimchim pun lali ke alah kelas mommy.. waktu campe Chimchim langsung meluk mommy elat.

"Mommy bogochipo. Chimchim cayang mommy" bukannya dipeluk elat Chimchim malah dilepas pakca.

"Yaa! Siapa kau bocah?" tanya mommy

"Macak lupa cih, ini Chimchim. CHIMCHIM. KIM JIMIN. Anak mommy"

"Sandeullie, anak ini siapa?" mommy malah nanya ke temannya. Huh mommy lupain Chimchim eoh?

"Mommy lupain Chimchim?"

"Chimchim siapa sih. Jin gak tau Chimchim siapa. Chimchim tau aku?" mommy malah bertanya lagi

" Ne ,, nama mommy. Kim Cukjin kan? Macak Chimchim lupain mommy Jin. Gak mungkin" Chimchim baru mau meluk mommy lagi eh mommy malah mundur

"Mommy kok mundul cih"

"Jin bukan mommy Chimchim"

"Kok bica?"

"Nama mommy Chimchim Kim Cukjin kan?. Namaku Kim Seokjin. Chimchim salah orang"

Gublak!

Padahalkan Chimchim udah bilang namanya Kim Cukjin. Chimchimkan cadel mommy. Jadi gak bica cebutin huluf ec dan el, (S dan R).

"Makcud Chimchim begitu. Kim Cukjin"

"Namaku Kim Seokjin! Jin belum punya anak. Huweee teman-teman tolongin Jin" mommy Jin malah lali dali hadapan Chimchim. Chimchim takut liat mommy nangic gitu. Chimchim ikutan nangic aja ah

"Huweeee.. hiks.. hiks mommy lupain Chimchim.. huweeee" olang – olang jadi panik dengal Chimchim nangic. Capa culuh mommy nangic. Chimchim kan cuman ikutin lamein doang. Tapi Chimchim benelan cedih di lupain ama mommy. Mommy,, wat hapen wit yu?. Eh Chimchim malah cok-cok bahaca ingglis hehehe.

"Mommy.. huweeee mommy janan pelgi. Huwe mommy..." Chimchim nangic tambah Kenceng coalnya mommy malah mau pelgi. Mommy kejam..

"Sana pergi bocah aneh... Kookie usir dong anak belum pernah nikah... huweeee T.T" hati Chimchim kayak di tucuk duli tajam. Ceakan di bilah ama picau. Menucuk jantung Chimchim paling dalam. Telkoyak-koyak. Telhempas jatuh dan melana. Adeh kok Chimchim malah ngomong kayak di cinetlon cih. Ah bodo, pokokna Mommy halus ingat Chimchim.

" Hiks.. hiks... Labbit nuna.. kok Mommy lupain Chimchim cih. Hiks.. Labbit nuna bilangin ama mommy dong ini Chimchim, kemalin kita makan ecklim baleng kok. Cekalang Chimchim malah di lupain. Huweee" Chimchim nalik-nalik baju teman mommy yang kemalen itu pake topi gambal Labbit. Tapi kalna Chimchim gak tau namana Chimchim panggil Labbit nuna caja. Abicnya mukanya manis. Kata daddy yang manis itu di panggil nuna. Yang tampan itu di panggil hyung. Labbit nuna malah jewel telinga Chimchim. Cakitttt.!

"Huweee... cakiit" teliak Chimchim

"Ya! Kau bilang aku apa tadi. Labbit nuna? Maksud mu apa hah? Aku Rabbit? Kelinci nuna begitu?" tanyat Labbit nuna.

Chimchim cuman ngangguk aja. Kalau diliat-liat Labbit nuna emang kayak Montel kelinci kalo malah. Menakutkan ihh... ihhh celem..

"YAAA!" Labbit nuna mulai mulka. Untung ada pahlawan yang nyelamatin Chimchim. Wajahnya manic. Gak kalah cute ama Chimchim.

"Jungkook, jangan begitu. Dia masih kecil. Jangan kasar" tuh kan dia emang pahlawan.

"Tapi anak ini menyebalkan sekali" gelutu Labbit nuna

"Gomawo cupel helo cute... udah nolongin Chimchim dali Labbit nuna.." ucapin telima kasih itu wajib lo kalo udah di tolongin. Itu sih bukan kata daddy tapi kata chul jumma. Daddy malah gak pelnah telima kacih kalau di kacih chul jumma oleh-oleh. Daddy memang cedikit nakal.

"Ne cheonma. Kamu yang kemarin ama Jin hyung kan?" tanya cupel helo cute. Hyung atau nunae yah. Hm hyung aja deh.. abicnya cupel helo cute manic dan tampan hehe..

"Ne hyung. Tapi mommy malah lupain Chimchim hiks.. mommy jahat.." Chimchim benelan nangic caat ini. Cedih cih. Apalagi pac Chimchim liatin dikelac itu mommy udah gak ada. Mommy belhacil kabul.

"Mommy? Maksudmu Jin hyung?" tanya cupel helo cute hyung. Chimchim cuman mengangguk. Abicnya Chimchim lagi belkontcentelaci nangic. Bial mommy bica telcentuh ama tangican Chimchim.

"Emang benar kamu anaknya?" cupel helo cute hyung melihat Chimchim dengan tatapan lagu(ragu). Apalagi Chimchim diliatin tajam.

"Ne hyung" Chimchim cedikit takut jadi jawabnya pendek caja

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemalin."

"HAAAH?" ada yang calah yah? Mommy Jin jadi mommy Chimchimkan emang kemalin. Chimchim kan gak boong. Kok cupel helo hyung, Labbit nuna, Yungi hyung yang tampan dan bebelapa teman kelacnya belteliak kaget. Ishh kalau begini kapan Chimchim ketemu mommynya..

"Yungi hyung. Mommy kemana Chimchim mau ama mommy. Hiks, mommy.. mommy" Yungi hyung akhilna gendong Chimchim

"Chimchim beneran Jin hyung itu mommy Chimchim?" tanya Yungi hyung

"Ne hyung. Kemalen kan Chimchim ama daddy yang antelin mommy puyang kecini. Kemalin kita macih main cama-cama kok."

"Ya sudah aku akan mengantarmu ke Jin hyung" kami pun pelgi dali kelacnya mommy. Teman-teman mommy malah acik belbicik. Menggocip deh kayaknya. Dasal macih ec em a(sma) udah celing menggocip kayal ahjumma. Labbit nuna ama Cupel helo cute ikutin langkah Yungi hyung yang lagi gendong Chimchim. Labbit nuna kayaknya macih kecal ama Chimchim. Chimchim juga kecal ama dia. Chimchim melet-melet aja. Celu juga liat muka Labbit nuna melah kalna malah. Apalgi cupel helo cute nyelamahin Labbit nuna bial tidak malahin Chimchim. Kacian deh Labbit nuna :p

Akhilna kita hampil nyampe kedalam cebuah luangan yang ada taman kecil ama gajebonya. Ini kan tempat kemalin Chimchim antalin mommy.

Teng

Teng

Teng

"Yah sudah bel. Bagaimana ini? Apa kita membolos saja?" tanya cupel helo cute alias Taehyung hyung.

"Lebih baik begitu. Kita membolos tapi minta izin ke guru piket" jawab Yungi hyung

"Yaa! Kau ini. Kalau meminta izin bukan lagi namanya bolos pabo" kata Labbit nuna. Cepeltinya Labbit nuna telkena selangan dalah tinggi. Cuka malah-malah. Nanti Labbit nuna cepat keliput

"Aish sebaiknya kita segera temui Seokjin saja" Labbit nuna melangkah lebih depan dali Yungi hyung. Caat macuk mommy lagi di pegang ama dua hyung. Catu hyung badannya kurus. Catunya lagi pake kalung berbandul kuda.

"Huwee Kenapa anak itu belum pulang" Mommy macih nangic telnyata

"Mommy Chimchim mau main ama mommy." Chimchim lalu tulun dali gendongan Yungi hyung.

"Sana pergi.. jauh..." kata mommy

Chimchim pun belhenti. Telnyata cakit yah kalau di tolak begini. Chimchim balu lacain gimana pelacaan kwang jumma kalau Chimchim malah-malahin apalagi nolak baju yang di bawain., nanti kalo puyang Chimchim mau minta maap ama kwangjumma. Chimchim akhilna memutuskan untuk duduk dilantai. Chimchim nangic dicana.

"Mommy udah lupain Chimchim. Mommy udah gak cayang Chimchim. Mommy udah ngucil Chimchim. Padahal Chimchim cayang banget cama mommy. Mecki balu cehali Chimchim pengen belcama mommy celamanya. Telnyata campe Chimchim mati nda ada yang bica jadi mommy Chimchim. Cemuanya pacti ninggalin Chimchim hiks. Chimchimkan cuman pengen punya mommy kayak teman-teman tapi mommy malah lupain Chimchim. Padahal Jin hyung udah cetuju jadi mommy Chimchim. Padahal Jin hyung udah mau buat daddy jatuh cinta ama mommy. Yapi telnyata mommy lupain Chimchim. Hiks.. hiks hiks.." Chimchim benelan cedih ni teman-teman. Kacian banget cih hidup Chimchim. Gak punya mommy dali bayi cekalinya punya eh cuman cehali. Di lupain lagi. Milis dan menyedihkan.

"Cup cup jangan sedih adik kecil. Jin hyung memang begitu dia suka lupa. Bahkan parahnya dia bisa melupakan orang yang disekitarnya. Kecuali yang sudah Kenal lama dengan dia. Jadi maklumi saja ne" Tae hyung meluk Chimchim. Telnyata mommy itu cuka lupa. Chimchim jadi ingat pilem tom and jely. Tom pelnah lupain jely. Tom juga malahh lupa kalau dia kucing tlus tom malah ingat jadi tikus. Mommy kemalin juga lupa dia _namja_ atau yeoja. Jangan-jangan penyakit tom milip kayak mommy. Waktu itu jely mukul kepala tom eh tom jadi ingat cemuana. Aha.. Chimchim punya ide bial mommy ingat Chimchim lagi. Chimchim liatin cemua alah telus ada capu di dekat pintu. Chimchim lalu telcenyum kayak daddy kalau mau jailin han juchi. Namanya apa tuh cemilk, cemilik,  
( maksudnya smirk ) pokoknya kayak cetan gitu. Chimchim ambil aja capunya telus deketin mommy.

"Yaa apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?" mommy beljalan mundul kalena ketakutan

"Chimchim bakalan buat mommy ingat ama Chimchim lagi. Kayak jely yang nyembuhin ingatan tom." Kata Chimchim cambil telus deketin mommy

"MWO?" teliak mommy.

Dan bebelapa menit kemudian. Terdengal cuala heboh dalam luangan itu. Ada bebelapa cuala olang yang belucaha melelai, ada yang malah mendukung dan juga ada cuala dentuman cama cuala olang kecakitan.

Ddukk

Ddukk

Ddukk

"CHIMCHIM... SUDAH... AKH APPOO! CHIMCHIM AKH JANGAN PUKUL MOMMY. MOMMY SUDAH AKH INGAT KOK.. CHIMCHIM.."

 **Flashback off**

"Ah bocah itu lagi" gerutu Jungkook saat melihat Jimin yang asyik memakan eskrimnya. Seokjin sudah lebih dahulu memeluk anak dadakannya itu.

"Melihat anak itu aku jadi ingat saat dia datang ke sekolah. Aku tak bisa melupakan waktu Jin hyung di pukuli ckck anak itu. Dia kira Jin hyung amnesia seperti tom di tom and jerry kartunnya itu. Ekekekek" tawa Hoseok

"Tapi ternyata Jin ingatkan setelah di pukuli" sambar Sandeul dari belakang mereka

"Iya sih. Dan saat itu juga kita harus terus menerus mengingatkan Jin agar tidak melupakan anak itu. Kasian juga kalau dia sampai dipukuli" kata Hoseok menimpali

"Tapi anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalian tidak lupakan ancaman dia waktu itu" kata Jungkook jengah

"Ne.. tentu saja" jawab Sandeul dan Hoseok lesu. Teringat kembali perkataan Chimchim saat itu.

" **Telnyata mommy tidak cepelti tom yah. Kilain cama kayak tom. Makanya mulai caat ini, Labbit nuna, hyung kulus, ama hyung kuda halus telus ingetin mommy bialin mommy gak lupain Chimchim lagi. Kalau tidak nanti Chimchim culuh kepala cekolah ceoncaengnim mecat hyung-hyung loh.."**

"Dan sialnya, kita tak bisa membantah. Ternyata keluarga Kim juga memiliki sekolah ini. Kenapa kita bisa takluk ama bocah 3 tahun itu sih" gerutu Sandeul

"Entahlah" jawab Jungkook lemas

Sementara itu pasangan ibu dan anak ini asyik bercengkrama. Namun dihadapan mereka kini ada majalah-majalah yang dulunya di beri Namjoon untuk Jimin untuk memilih mommy.

"Jadi daddy ahjussi itu sukanya yang kayak bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin

"Ini. Ini. Ini. Ini. Ini. Ini—" Jimin terus menunjuk semua foto gadis sampul dalam majalah itu

"Ya! Banyak sekali sih" Seokjin melihat gadis-gadis dalam majalah itu

"Bajunya seksi sekali. Kau yakin Chimchim yang seperti ini yang disukai daddymu?" tanya Seokjin

"Ne mommy. Daddy yang bilang cendili kok ama Chimchim"Jimin masih asyik membuka lembaran.

"Tapi kan Jin _namja_. Mana bisa pakai pakaian begitu" benar juga sih. Rata-rata yeoja didalam majalah itu memakai dress pendek dengan aura sensual yang menggoda

"Jin juga gak bisa pose sexi begitu. Jin cuman bisa aegyo ~~" Seokjin mulai mempraktekan sedikit aegyo dihadapan Chimchim.

"Cepeltinya mommy halus cedikit lebih dewaca deh. Daddy cuka olang yang dewaca" jelas Jimin

"Tapi kan Jin sukanya yang imut-imut. Jadi mommy Chimchim aja kok berat begitu sih" Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kesal

"Ya mommy gak boleh nyelah. Mommy halus jadi mommy Chimchim. Nanti mommy Kena kutuk loh. Chimchim juga cedih kalau bukan mommy yang jadi mommy Chimchim" Chimchim menciumi kedua pipi Seokjin mencoba membujuk Seokjin.

"Aishh.. kau ini umurnya berapa tahun sih. Kamu ini masih kecil tapi cara bicaranya dewasa banget" Seokjin tertawa melihat Jimin mengerucutkan bibir nya

"Caat ini macih tiga taun. 3 bulan lagi Chimchim 4 taun." Kata Chimchim

" 3 bulan lagi yah. Wah berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun Chimchim. 3 bulan lagi drama mommy juga di pentaskan" kata Seokjin bersemangat

"Makanya mom, Chimchim mau caat Chimchim ultah mommy yang ada di camping Chimchim cama daddy. Cepelti minho kalau ulang tahun" Seokjin tersenyum getir melihat redup dalam kilatan mata anaknya, Jimin

"Ne. Mommy janji bakalan berusaha untuk menjadi mommy Chimchim sebelum Chimchim ulang tahun" Seokjin membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya.

'hangat' batin keduanya bersamaan. Ada seperti perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Hyung lihatlah mereka. Meski dihadapan kita Jin hyung itu kekanakan tapi disaat berhadapan dengan Jimin, Jin hyung menjadi lebih dewasa. Aku seperti melihat anak dan umma sungguhan" Taehyung memperhatikan Seokjin dan Jimin yang masih asyik berpelukan.

"Ne. Jujur aku kaget saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jin hyung itu mommynya. Kau tau apa yang kukagetkan?" tanya Yoongi kepada Taehyung

"Apa? Hm kau tak menyangkakan kalau Jin hyung sudah mempunyai anak. Aku juga kaget karena itu. Tapi syukurlah ternyata anak itu ternyata cuman anak dadakannya. Aku sampe shock kalau itu anak kandung Jin hyung. Jin hyung baru 17 tahun. Dan bocah itu masih 3 tahun. Tapi syukurlah apa yang kubayangkan itu tak nyata" Taehyung tertawa pelan

"Bukan." Kata Yoongi pendek sambil terus menatap Seokjin dan Jimin yang saat ini asyik suap-suapan

"Eh? Lalu apa dong?" tanya Taehyung

"Aku juga tak percaya kalau itu anak Jin hyung. Tapi, kalau diliat dari wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat mirip. Coba kau perhatikan. Bahkan kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau seperti melihat anak dan umma sungguhan bukan?" Taehyung mengangguk. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan ketuanya itu.

'Mereka memang mirip. Apa Jimin anak Jin hyung beneran? Tapi tak mungkin.' Batin Taehyung.

" _Namjoon sshi, ini anak mu. Aku tak bisa merawatnya. Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja bila bersama appanya ketimbang ummanya" sosok gadis cantik itu memberikan seorang bayi kedalam gendongan Namjoon. Namjoon memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan juga keterkejutan._

" _Dia belum memiliki nama. Tapi kuharap dia menyandang nama Kim didepan namanya. Karena bayi ini anakmu. Anak biologismu" lagi. Gadis itu memonopoli pembicaraan. Lidah Namjoon mendadak kelu. Tangannya gemetaran namun dia mencoba untuk menjaga berat di kedua tangannya. Sosok bayi kecil nan manis itu tertidur dengan sedikit menggeliatkan badannya._

" _A—a—" Namjoon tergagap sungguh dia bingung_

" _Jangan sok suci Kim Namjoon sshi. Kau tak lupakan dengan perbuatan bejatmu tempo dulu" yeoja itu memandang sengit Namjoon_

" _Ja—jadi kau yang ku—yang ku"_

" _Yang ku apa HAH?" yeoja itu terlihat marah. Wajahnya merah padam sempurna_

" _Ummanya tak bisa merawatnya. Jadi rawat bayi ini dengan baik. Dan kuharap kau tak membuangnya. Karena demi tuhan Kim Namjoon ini anakmu. Kau bisa melakukan tes DNA kalau tak percaya. " yeoja itu kembali berbicara namun nada dingin terdengar dalam kata yang dikeluarkan_

" _Ini data kelahirannya. Dia lahir tanggal 13 Oktober 2014. Kau harus mengingatnya. Kau akan menjadi appa terburuk didunia jika melupakan hari kelahiran putramu."_

" _Jadi ka-kau yang ku perko—" Namjoon berbicara sambil bergetar._

" _Lupakan saja semua. Dan ini kelengkapannya. Jaga dia dan rawat serta besarkan dengan baik. Suka tidak suka dialah penerus keluarga Kim. Aku permisi"_

 _Yeoja ini berjalan untuk menjauhi Namjoon._

" _Kau mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan putramu juga? Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu" akhirnya suara Namjoon keluar normal juga. Namun yeoja itu masih enggan untuk berbalik_

" _Aku tak butuh tanggung jawab itu. Aku tak butuh pernikahan itu. Dengan merawat dan membesarkannya hem.. ummanya pasti akan senang. Bahagiakanlah dia." Dari nada bicara yeoja itu seakan menahan tangisannya. Pundaknya bergetar._

" _Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Maaf kan aku. Aku tau tindakan pengecutku itu tak akan termaafkan. Tapi bisa kah kita merawat bayi ini bersama. Bayi ini membutuhkanku dan juga membutuhkanmu" teriak Namjoon. Namjoon berharap yeoja itu akan luluh dan berbalik. Bagaimana pun dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya itu. Dan perkataanya benar bukan. Bayi kecil ini membutuhkan keluarga yang utuh._

" _Bayi itu hanya membutuhkan appa dan juga—ummanya~" yeoja itu lalu berlari. Dia terus berlari sampai hilang dari pandangan mata Namjoon_

" _JISOO~~~"_

" _JISOOOO~~~~"_

"JISOOOOOO~~~~"

Namjoon Bangun dengan tergesa. Peluh menurun dari pelipisnya. Dia ternyata bermimpi. Mimpi nyata yang dialaminya 3 tahun lalu. Di tatapnya kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

Cklekk

"Daddy?" langkah kecil itu memasuki kamarnya. Putra kecilnya yang di berinya nama KIM JIMIN melangkah pelan menuju ranjang king sizenya.

"Daddy gwenchana?" tanya sang anak.

"Chimchim tadi dengel daddy teliak-teliak jadi nya Chimchim bangun. Daddy Kenapa?" tanya Jimin penasaran

"Daddy tidak apa-apa sayang" Namjoon mencoba tersenyum. Rupanya saat bermimpi tadi dia berteriak cukup keras.

"Maafkan dady ne sudah membangunkan Chimchim. Sekarang Chimchim tidur ne dikamar" kata Namjoon pelan.

"Chimchim bobo dicini caja temani daddy. Daddy pacti abic mimpi buluk. Cetiap mimipi buluk pacti daddy temenin Chimchim bobo cekalang bial Chimchim yang temenin daddy." Chimchim memeluk tubuh daddynya

"Badan appa memang tidak cekelas badan Yungi hyung tapi badan daddy hangat. Chimchim cuka" girang Jimin mempererat pelukannya pada sang appa.

"Yungi? Nugu?"

"Hyung putih." Namjoon terus membuai anaknya sampai terlelap. Rona bahagia terus berkembang dalam tiap detiknya dari pipi bulat Jimin. Di ciuminya pipi Chimchim pelan. Sungguh Jimin adalah harta berharga untuknya

"Mommy~~" sebegitu besarnya kah keinginan sang anak untuk memiliki ibu. Bahkan dalam igauannya pun terus dilantunkan kata mommy.

'Sepertinya aku harus mencari Jisoo. Biar bagaimanapun Jisoo adalah umma Jimin. Jimin harus tau rupa ummanya. Besok aku akan mencari tau dimana Jisoo sekarang' tekad Namjoon. Bukankah lebih baik kalau Jimin bertemu ibu kandungannya. Setidaknya itu lah yang dipikiran Namjoon

"Mommy~~ bogochipo. Mommy Jin~ calanghae"

Deg

Namjoon terpaku. Ternyata yang diigaukan anaknya adalah bocah yang menjadi mommy dadakan Chimchim tempo hari

'Kim Seokjin. Kenapa harus dia yang diinginkan Jimin. Tapi aku akan tetap mencari Jisoo. Setidaknya Jisoo lebih layak menjadi mommy untuk Jimin ketimbang bocah aneh itu. Karena Jisoo, umma kandungnya bukan?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

 **DescajinseokKIM237**


End file.
